Pain of an Eternity
by NZWriter7
Summary: Two years after disaster struck Midgar, a new threat risis. Along with it; the arrival of a new friend, though not as unfamiliar as some may think. With a secret of her own, will she help them, or will she be cast out for being different in an obvious way
1. Chapter 1

**Pain of an Eternity**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

_There are many different people in the world. Some are kind and will look on other as their equals; others are cruel and think only of themselves. Some will sacrifice themselves for the sake of those they care for, uncaring of what may become of them and then there are those who will take that sacrifice and use it to their advantage. Who, then, is the monster? The one whose appearance is different to others and who lives as an outcast, or those who are responsible for their pain? It is a question that has been long unanswered by many; an opinion that most care not to voice. However, sometimes that decision must be made for the sake of someone's life…_

**Kage's POV**

I have been travelling from place to place for many years. I never stay in the same area for more than a week, at most. My reason for this is simple; I am no longer welcome there once my secret is discovered. Though I try to remain unnoticed it somehow always becomes known and then I am driven out. Why? Well, I would rather not say right now, if it's all the same to you. The reason has caused enough trouble for me already as it is. I would rather not make matters worse.

Now I am on the road once again and find myself in the morbid and desolate streets of Midgar… Or what used to be the great city, anyway. It had certainly seen better days. Then again, even in its better days it was not on my lists of top cities to visit. In fact it was in Midgar that my whole nightmare of a life began. Though I suppose not all of it has been bad; I did make one friend in the past, but I had heard not long ago that he had died. That is my reason for being here now, I have come to pay my respects to him. It has been… quite a few years, I will admit, but complications have kept me from arriving any sooner. I regret that more than anything, for perhaps if I had come sooner I may have been able to save him.

I have been walking around the remains of this place for an hour now, though it seems like much longer, and I have finally found the church which the rumours of late have mentioned. By the looks of things someone has been living here, probably for some time. The scent of a man is still strong and somewhat familiar to some extent. Past the rows of destroyed and decaying pews I come to a travel bed, a chest and a few other basic comfort materials; all alongside a large bed of beautiful flowers. From the chest I feel a strong aura of power and the scent of materia, so I'm guessing there must be a fair stash in there. But now my mind is starting to ask the obvious question; who would stay in a place like this. With the roof half gone and the place in such disarray the appeal is lost to me…

"Who are you?"

Ah, it seems my silent question is answered. At the sound of a man's voice, mid-range and rather nice on the ears I might add, coming from the main entrance to the church I spun on my toes and froze in my tracks. The man… looks so much like him, in some ways.

"I ask again, who are you?"

Apparently he is not the patient type, at least not today. I can smell it on him, he is upset about something that runs deeply into his soul and that is the cause for what I gather is out of character behaviour. Still, that was the least of my concern right now, for I was more preoccupied with the fact that he was closing in on me and had his immense sword pointing right at me. The sword was, in many ways, also quite familiar.

Naturally, he cannot see anything of me other than a figure cloaked in black, so I suppose he has every right to be overly cautious. As always I am garbed in my fitted long black trench coat with the up and a bandanna acting as a mask over my nose and mouth. My eyes are hidden by the shadows of the hood and on my hands I wear full-fingered leather gloves. So he would be able to see nothing of who I am, other than the obvious signs of my being female.

Slowly bringing my arms up, I slip each hand into my opposite sleeve as I stand tall and at the ready, in case I need to make a quick last-second getaway.

"I am a person of little consequence. My name is irrelevant and my purpose is my own. I apologise if I have intruded upon your private space; I mean no ill intent. If you would lower your sword, then I will be on my way. No harm, no foul" I stated in a soft voice, though it was strong and held a sense of authority.

Some habits were always hard to kick. Do not misunderstand, I am not averse to fighting when necessary, but I didn't wish to cause a scene and was simply not in the mood. However, it seemed that the blonde wasn't going to let the matter go so easily. My answer had obviously aggravated him more, since now he had shifted himself and was making ready to charge. As I mentioned a fight was not something I wished for at this point. So with a sigh I unfolded my arms and let them hang at my sides where he could clearly see my hands and know I was unarmed.

"I can see that you are not going to let this be. Know that I do not wish to fight you, so please forgive me for this…"

Closing my eyes, I sensed that he was about to lunge and sure enough within seconds I heard the tell tale sound of a fast approaching blade and his scent got stronger the closer in range he became. Hence, I did the only thing that I could do to get out of there without a fight; I took a deep breath and morphed. One second there was a woman standing in my spot and the next there was a large and sleek midnight black wolf with silver and red eyes. Voicing a soft snarl I lunged at the man in his surprise and successfully knocked him on his back, his sword skittering away out of his hand. As I looked my gaze with his I let my eyes show the remorse I felt for my actions and silently bared my teeth at him before jumping and landing many feet away from him at the entrance. Only one did I look back to see him still laying there, stunned, before I ran as fast as my four paws could carry me; howling my goodbyes.

**Cloud's POV**

It was quite a while that I simply lay there after that… woman (?), wolf (?), knocked me down, not entirely certain of what just happened. It only seemed to be in split seconds that one moment I planned to slice that coat clean off of her and reveal the person it hid and the next I'm flat on my back. What was that I had just witnessed?

Slowly I got to my feet and retrieved my sword, before gazing out of the door in wonder. I knew two things for certain about that intruder; she was female and she could shape shift. But that wasn't what was bothering me the most. I am certain that I have never met her likeness before, so why did she feel so familiar to me?

"Maybe I'm going crazy" I sighed whilst sheathing my sword once again, just as a voice echoed around me. It was a familiar voice, too. One that had guided me for many years, before and after that time…

"_You always were, but trust me when I say you are not as crazy as you think"_

Hearing that voice made me whip around in search of its source, though I knew I would not find any. Indeed there was no sign of the one I was looking for, yet I knew that voice. There was no mistaking it.

"… Zack…"

Not crazy, huh? Well if I'm not crazy, then I guess the only thing to do is to find out more about that woman. Though now the questions was how.

**Kage's POV**

I continued to run until I felt sure that I was a safe distance away from the church and that man, before I morphed back into my human self. Well, semi-human self, put it that way.

"That was too close" I muttered to myself while walking along a long deserted road slowly on way out of the degraded city. Then I heard a voice in my head and I sighed; so much for thinking I was alone.

"_Very close. Well done on the getaway, though"_

Rolling my eyes, I took a turn that would take me directly out of the city. There was a feeling inside my soul right now that was telling me someone wanted me to head somewhere specific right now, and I was never one to ignore a calling of this nature. Meanwhile I decided talking to the voice in my head was better than the eerie silent that surrounded me.

"I suppose. I would have preferred not to have morphed, but had I of tried to get away in this form he would have either caught me or cut me. Probably both, so it was either turn wolf or run like one"

"_There was no other way. That blow wasn't meant as a harmful strike, but as a way to reveal who you were beneath the cloak of shadow. We can't have that happening too soon, not if you want to stick around this time"_

"I know; you do not need to tell me" I growled without threat and shook my head. I was now out of the city directly under the blazing sun. Not that it bothered me too much, since my eyes were shaded, but it did make it more difficult to see through the heat waves. "Something is stirring in these parts; dangers beyond what people have seen for two years. They may need us, they may not, but I gave my word to him that I would watch over his friends, and so I shall. I failed the last time. I will not fail again"

Silence followed my determined statement as the voice residing in my mind knew me well enough to know that once my mind was made up then that was all there was to it. But it was more than that, it knew my pain of the past and unlike most entities that took refuge in a person's soul this one actually cared. So the voice this time was soft and more comforting.

"_It was not your fault, Kage. Nor was it his. You cannot blame yourself"_

"I know, Lyca. I do not blame him, for he blames himself more than I ever could. That is bad enough, for it was not his fault, either. My only hope is that he can pull through in time"

That was the moment in which the voice ceased and I carried on my way in complete silence. Literally; there was no sound around these parts, except maybe the creak of a slowly eroding foundation that was already only barely holding its form. Not even birds, they knew better than to stay around this place.

The place that I was heading to next was not within the city, though not far out of it as the wolf runs. On a cliff overlooking what once was a thriving community of business is a sword that is set in the ground like a tomb stone; rusted from the elements and years of not being used. A sword very much like the one the blonde man uses, and it once belonged to my only friend, aside from the one within me. When I came upon the open plains of the surrounding area I took of with inhuman speed towards this monument, kicking up dust behind in massive clouds as I ran. What normally would take at least half an hour on foot took me only ten minutes and when I got there I paused in my grief. All I could do for the next few seconds was stare in sadness at the rusted piece of metal, until my legs seemed to move on their own to take me closer. Slowly I made my way over and knelt before this makeshift tribute to a fallen SOLDIER so that the tip of the hilt was level with the top of my covered head.

"… Zack…"

Right as the name dropped from my lips unbidden a flicker of movement caught my eye and my head snapped to my right. There, just a few feet from me, was a large silver wolf with kind eyes. I knew that wolf and I especially knew those eyes.

"Zack" I repeated, consciously this time and as the animal nodded my expression softened with a small smile. Turning away from the sword I faced him instead; the wolf was only a spirit form that Zack took, granted, but it was still him. "So I'm not the only wolf in these parts, it seems. You always were the protective type. Who is it that has the honour of your guardianship now?"

Not at all to my surprise the wolf chuckled and walked a little closer to me before sitting down as well and locking his eyes with my own. For a moment I heard nothing and then another familiar voice echoed with welcome through my mind, causing me to smile all the more.

"_It is good to see you again, Kage. Still hiding in shadow, I see"_ Zack said with a sigh as he reached out to paw the edges of my coat. _"You know that not everyone will hate, if you only let them see you for you right from the start. I didn't and nor will Cloud if you give him a chance"_

I cocked my head to the side curiously, and then glanced in the direction of Midgar and of the church as something clicked in my mind and I shook my head at my own density.

"Cloud… Right, no wonder he seemed familiar, the Chocobo likeness from the church I knocked flat. He is the one you always spoke so highly of and now you watch over him all the more, I gather"

"_Yes, that's right. There is little I can do from up here, but I do what I can"_

With a sigh I nodded and reached out to run my fingers through his thick masses of fur. When he had first appeared to me I had thought that my hand would pass through him like with a phantom, but that was not so. Perhaps it was the two wolves' thing, or perhaps he could actually be solid at will, who knew. But as I touched him I could only smile crookedly.

"I miss you, my friend. In all my years you are the only one who did not judge me, or chase me away. I am sorry I was not there…"

With a yip that was his version of a chuckle, along with the real chuckle of the man inside my head, the wolf nuzzled into my hand and then gave it a light nip before looking at me seriously. I watched as the wolf form disappeared to be replaced with the man himself and I stood quickly so that I would not have to crane my neck looking up at him.

"_You should learn to listen to Lyca, Kage. It wasn't your fault. It's all in the past now, anyway, you must look to the future. You know trouble is coming so please, I ask that you help Cloud and the others as much as you can. Trust me, when he learns who you are he will not turn you away… No, I lie, he will at first, but it will not be out of disgust or hate towards you. He has shut out everyone from his life due to his blaming himself and in his depression he finds it hard to handle anything. I ask that you help him, even if he refuses to accept it"_

Taking a deep breath, I briefly closed my eyes and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose. I had hoped not to have to reveal myself to anyone too soon, but with his request it looked like I would have to. Would it really be alright? Only time would tell. There was no way I could refuse a request from Zack, anyway, especially not when he had the expression on his face that he did now.

"Alright, I'll do what I can"

"_Thank you"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain of an Eternity 2**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Tifa's POV**

This was certainly turning out to be an interesting day. First I get a call from Reno saying that he wants to talk to Cloud, whom I haven't heard from in longer than I can remember, and now I find myself face to face with a cloaked figure that just walked through the door. There was no aura of malice around the person, but I wasn't about to take any chances.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked in a stern and calm voice, because I highly doubted that they were here for a drink. The voice that then came surprised me; I hadn't expected it to be so soft and calming, let alone female.

"Tifa Lockheart, I presume?"

I nodded slowly and started to relax a little, but only enough so that I didn't look I was about to attack. Something about this woman was certainly calming and if I had actually been her enemy I would have found this extremely unnerving. As it was, I found it pleasant. "Yes, I am. And you are?"

"My name is Kage. I was sent here by a friend who informed me that I might find temporary residence and nourishment. I do not mean to impose upon you, but I am afraid that I am a stranger to these parts, and have no where else to go"

It seemed to me like this woman was hiding something, aside from herself, but there was this nagging feeling inside me that said I could trust her. So I completely relaxed and smiled softly, going around behind the bar as I motioned for her to take a seat.

"Of course; we have a room or two spare upstairs and anything you want to eat or drink just let me know" I said happily, resuming my previous job of cleaning the dishes. Kage nodded and I noticed her head slightly moving so I guess she was looking around to familiarise herself with the new surroundings.

"If it is not too much trouble could I have some water, please? Also, if you have any meat…" she then asked, resting her hands on the bar but they were covered by full leather gloves. I wondered what she looked like that would make her go to such efforts to remain hidden, but I wasn't about to pry so I simply nodded, got her a glass of water and then went in search of something for her to eat. Luckily I found some steak in the store room and after cooking it I served it to her silently.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

That made me smile. Business was slow and money tight; so many people tried to skimp out of payment. Not her, apparently.

"The water and steak is on the house, since I can tell you haven't eaten for a while. As for the room, how about we say 50 gil a night?"

A simple nod and the coins appeared from her sleeve onto the bar and I couldn't help it as my eyes widened a bit. There was more than fifty there, surely.

"50 gil is reasonable for the room, but you have young ones living with you so I cannot simply take food for free"

"How did… you know about them?" I asked carefully, glancing at the stairs. Even I couldn't hear Marlene or Denzel; they were just so quiet most of the time.

"I have excellent senses" was the only reply, before the mysterious woman lost herself in her meal and fell silent. All the more time for me to think… Maybe I would try calling Cloud again…

**Kage's POV**

It was obvious that this woman was wary of me, despite willingly offering me food, drink and a place to sleep. I did not blame her, for my appearance and abilities often gave people that sense of unease and my saying that I knew of the young ones had only added to that. Even so, Tifa's smile remained true, so she obviously trusted me enough. Whatever it was that made her eyes appear troubled still was obviously something deeper than just the worried of your every day bar owner. I was not really one for heart-to-heart girl talk, but perhaps I could lend her my ear, so that she could have someone to talk to. After all, I have seen a lot in my years, so there is little now that can surprise me. Only matter was that this woman didn't seem the type to put her worried onto others without invitation. Therefore I would have to make the offer first. So once I had finished my meal and was down to simply sipping at the water given to me I glanced up at her and spoke softly.

"I don't mean to pry… but you seem troubled, Tifa" I stated bluntly. No need to tiptoe around these things, after all. "It seems to me that you have a lot on your mind. Probably you don't get much of a chance to talk about it, either. I may be a stranger, but I assure I am a good ear. If you need to talk, then I am willing to listen"

This was obviously the last thing that she had expected from someone who had simply walked in the door and requested a place to stay for a while, as her eyes widened and she studied me with an unreadable expression. I merely raised an eyebrow, though she could not see, and sipped my drink once again; finishing it off and gently laying the glass down before sliding it to her easily down the bar.

"Of course, if it is a matter you would much rather keep private then that is fine. I merely am putting the offer out there, should you need it" After this I got to my feet and made sure my hood and cloak were still in place as I rolled my shoulders. "At any rate, could you show me the room, please? I don't mean to seem rude by offering and then walking away, but I haven't slept in a proper bed for so long, or even slept for quite a while. But you are, of course, welcome to come and see me at any time"

Tifa was still standing there, looking taken back, but soon enough she shook herself out of her trance-like state and smiled sheepishly while coming to join me on the other side of the bar.

"I'm sorry; you caught me off guard with that offer. It's rare to find strangers willing to not only pay when the offer is free, but also are willing to listen to another's troubles. I thank you. Perhaps one day we can talk, but for now I wouldn't know what to say and would probably just confuse you" The woman said and then gestured towards the stairs. "I'll gladly show you to your room, though. It has its own bathroom, so you won't need to worry about someone else being in there and it's a double bed. Feel free to make yourself at home. I assume you will be staying a while~?"

I hesitantly nodded and added on a quite "I hope so", before following her silently up the stairs to the room. A few quick goodnights were shared and then she went to check on the two children, whom she had told me the names of. Marlene and Denzel; the girl was a sweet thing with little concern for herself, but plenty for others and Denzel was a brave lad who had the misfortune of being plagued by the dreaded Stigma. I felt for him; I had seen many cases of it recently and many did not end well. My prayers went out to the boy and to those who cared for him.

Once the door was shut behind me I wasted no time in locking it and making sure it was secure before shading my coat and draping it over a nearby chair. The room was fairly plain, with the one bed, chair and table, and only one uncovered window. That didn't bother me; lying in bed watching the moon go by was something I loved to do on the night I couldn't sleep. If it really bothered me I could always use my coat as a curtain.

Heaving a sigh (that bed looked really good after months of sleeping on dirt); I quickly rid myself of my cloves, weapons and boots, letting my hair down from the ponytail I had been keeping it in recently. Running my fingers through it, I cringed. My hair was full of sand, dirt and heavens knows what. A shower was obviously in order.

As I moved to the bathroom there was a hand drawn picture on the wall that caught my eye; one of four people, two I recognised. The tallest and blonde one was Cloud and the long brunette was Tifa. Which meant the other two much Marlene and Denzel… It looked almost like a family portrait, only obviously drawn by children. Still, looking at it made me smile. They clearly loved their little 'family'.

Continuing on into the bathroom, I was greeted by nothing special, but it was clean and fully equipped; a decent shower in the corner and fully laid out with all the necessities that a person would need. Thank the heavens for that, because of all the things I carried with me on my travels, soap and the like was not part of it.

Smiling a little to myself, I stepped over to start the shower running in order to let the water heat; passing by the mirror as I did. For a very brief moment I paused and glanced at the woman staring back at me… Though I had seen my own reflection many times, there were still things I could not get over. My eyes, for example; it was normally on seeing them that people pegged me as something inhuman. While they were majority silver in colour, there was a ring of red around the pupil that leaked into the silver and made it look as though I had some kind of eye condition. I suppose, in a way, I did. Then there were my hands and teeth; normal, for the most part, but tipped with naturally black claw-like nails that never broke and could only be shaped by a very strong file, and my canines were longer and sharper than your average person's. Lastly my hair; silver was not an uncommon colour, but not normally one associated with those with good intentions, not since Sephiroth. But, in my defence, I've had silver for far longer than he ever did.

Sighing and shaking my head to rid myself with thoughts of the past, I felt something in my mind stir and smiled at the comfort it was trying to offer. But really there was little to be said, it was something I had to live with, and would for a long time to come. No use in dwelling too long on the subject and now the bathroom was starting to steam up so without further hesitation I stripped and slipped under the hot and blissful water; intending to take my time and enjoy it.

**Tifa's POV**

As I went back down to the bar after showing Kage to her room, I heard a lot of movement that indicated she was settling in. The tell-tale _'thunk'_ of weapons caught my ear and I recalled I hadn't seen any form of protection on her, so they must have been hidden. This was soon followed by running water and I smiled; I knew the connected bathroom would be a good idea. Mysterious though she may be, she was still a woman and after being on the road for as long as I guessed she had there was nothing to beat a hot shower and feeling clean again. It was also an opportune moment for me to call Cloud again without her being able to hear what I said. I wanted to let him know that she was here, just in case he might turn up one day and wonder who the stranger in our home was. But I also just wanted to try and hear his voice; to contact him and have some form of confirmation that he is alright. I didn't really know what was going through his mind, but I had a fair idea.

I wonder… Would anyone know about Kage? She seemed the kind of woman who had been around, so perhaps there was some information about her around somewhere. I'll admit I am curious about her and about the reasons why she hides herself in shadow. Not only that, but though her voice is so soft and gentle, there is an underlying hint of sadness in it that was hard to miss. Only thing is, I wouldn't even know where to start looking…

"… _Cloud… Leave it to Cloud…"_ A voice echoed around me, a familiar voice, and I whipped around to try and find the source… But I was alone. Leave it to Cloud? Well, I suppose that was all I could do aside from perhaps seeing if I could get her to talk a little herself.

Something was coming, I could feel it; the same sense I got the last time… Though at the same time I felt calmer about it because I had a feeling that Kage, whoever she may be, would fight on our side as well. The more hands the better. Just as I was about to flip open my phone, however, the upstairs phone rang again. Reno; didn't he have anything better to do? Apparently not, and he's nagging about seeing Cloud. Well, he might get lucky. I hoped, for everyone's sakes, that he would come out of his despair soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pain of an Eternity 3**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Kage's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I had spent in the shower, but by the time I stepped out I was feeling better than I had in many months, maybe even years. It was hard to keep track sometimes. Most of my time in there had been spent simply standing under the hot water; letting it soothe the muscles that always felt tight with stress. It almost felt as though all my worries had been washed away as well in the end, but I knew that state of relaxed content was only temporary.

I was already dressed when I stepped back out into the bedroom I was temporarily staying in, for however long or short that time may be. A small towel was draped over my head to soak up the remaining water still contained within the thick mass of my hair. It may have seemed redundant; having a shower only to then dress in the same clothes as before, but the fact of the matter is that I have no other clothes. When one travels as much as I do personal items do have a habit of getting lost, torn or whatnot, for whatever reason. I don't see the point in going out and buying more at this point, either. They would simply end up in the same state before too long. Though, perhaps, I might indulge this once while I am here. After all, I could hardly stay living in this place and look like something dragged in off the street.

I had just sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled one of my guns from its holster to begin cleaning it when a knock came at the door. Glancing up, my first reaction was to reach for my other, not dismantled gun in the ready to defend myself, but I quickly remembered where I was and drew my hand away. Placing my cleaning job aside, I quickly donned my trench coat and gloves, pulling up the hood to hide my face once again. I had expected it to be Tiffa on the other side of the door when I opened it… So it was quite a surprise when I came face to face with nothing but air. It wasn't until a small voice cleared its throat that I looked down and spotted a young girl with chestnut brown hair and a kind, open smile. Those eyes, too, were so warm and friendly; this girl had probably seen a lot already for being so young, yet she could remain smiling and there was wisdom in those eyes beyond her years.

"Hello~" she chirped in a happy voice and I couldn't help but smile. This girl had something about her that got one's heart to open up in seconds. "I'm Marlene~ Tiffa told me that we had a new guest staying here, so I came to introduce myself. Denzel would have come, too, but… Well, he's not well…"

Understanding the cryptic meaning in her words, I knelt down to be on eye level with her and held out my gloved hand. She seemed surprised, as everyone often was, but took it for a hand shake anyway with a wide smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Marlene. I'm Kage" I said softly. "I hope that you don't mind my staying here with you for a while?"

The young girl shook her head so fast that it was a wonder that she didn't get dizzy from such rapid movements and I inwardly chuckled. Really, it would be hard to find Marlene anything but really adorable.

"I don't mind~ It will be nice to have another person around. Perhaps you and I will even be able to be friends? What do you think?"

Friends… It certainly has been a while since I've had anything like a friend, other than Zack. I did tend to try and avoid having deeper connections with people, but how would anyone be able to refuse a face like that?

"I think that sounds like a nice idea. Friends it is~" I chuckled and tilted my head back just enough for her to be able to see my eyes. I had a feeling that Marlene wouldn't be one of those who would get freaked by seeing them. I was right.

"Wow~! Your eyes are so pretty~! Are they natural?" she asked in delight while reaching out to trace under my eye. It took a lot of restraint not to jerk back. Without a word I simply nodded and she grinned. "Well, I better get back to Denzel. You should come and meet him sometime, I'm sure he would love to meet you, too. Bye~!"

As she skipped off back to the room I assumed was hers and Denzel's, I stood up tall once more and watched until she was out of sight. Adorable, indeed, but I could sense danger approaching. Something sinister was baring its intent in the direction of Midgar and Edge…

**Cloud's POV**

"_You have no more messages"_

Tiffa… It has been so long since I was back at Seventh Heaven. Why would Reno be trying to contact me there now? Somehow I doubt when he says he has work for me he means a delivery job. Not only that, but that woman was there. I know it was her from the way that Tiffa described her; cloaked always by her black trench coat and showing little more than her eyes to anyone. Now I knew her name, also; Kage. Since my encounter with her I had been trying to find some kind of clues as to who she was, but was coming up empty handed each time. Without knowing where to even start looking, it was hard. Even more so because I avoided going too close to Edge. Perhaps if I go and see Reno after all, he might know something?

All thoughts were broken off as the pain in my arm came again. The Stigma; it was affecting so many people, including myself. Sighing heavily, I put on my goggles and took off towards Midgar, not expecting what about to happen or where it would lead me.

In the end I didn't make it back to Midgar. On my way there I had been intercepted by two men on motorbike who could control creatures of shadow and attacked relentlessly. All the while they were calling me 'brother' and asking about 'mother'. Needless to say I was definitely confused and knew of only one place now where I might get any answers. So I set course for Healin.

I never would have believed it had I of not seen him with my own eyes; Rufus Shinra, alive and well… to a point. He's seen better days, obviously. After bypassing Reno's pathetic attempts to attack me and having Rude also fail to be quick enough to challenge me, the former president had revealed himself and tried to convince me to help them against Kadaj, which I flatly refused. By the end of our 'discussion' on the matter, I was more than ready to leave, but at the last second I reigned in my temper and asked the other question that had been burning in my mind.

"What do you know of a woman named Kage? She hides herself in black coat and can transform into a wolf…" I asked firmly, insisting with my tone that I specifically wanted any answers he could give me. I needed to know if Tiffa and the kids were in any danger from the woman.

Rufus' surprise was evident by the way he rocked back in his wheelchair and for a short while said nothing. When he spoke, his tone was soft, as if pained by a distant memory. It was the same tone he had been using before, when speaking about his dept to the planet.

"Kage… You've seen her?" he asked and when I nodded, he sighed. "She was… She is a very unique woman. It's not really my place to reveal too much about her, but I will say this; you can trust her. I know she may come across as someone to be wary of, but that is only because she herself is wary of those around her. Her past is similar to that of another you are acquainted with. That is all I will tell you. The rest I will leave to her, when you see her again"

**Kage's POV**

Something was wrong. Tiffa and Marlene had gone out to Midgar in search of Cloud; leaving a note for me to find when I got back to the bar. I had gone out myself in order to buy myself those new clothes I had been debating on and on my return, there was not only no sign of them at all, but no sign of Denzel, either. I could tell that without even having to look around physically, I could neither hear nor smell him. What I could smell, though, around the entire town was uncertainty and darkness.

"_Kage, someone is coming…"_ Lyca muttered in my mind and I whipped around instantly with my gun drawn and ready to fire. At the same time an electric metal rod was shoved towards my face by an over-eager redhead. Behind him bald and dark skinned man also looked to be on guard, but hadn't drawn his weapon as soon as seeing me. Turks.

"Tiffa…" I breathed out when I saw the woman laying unconscious in the big man's hold. It was then that I also noticed Cloud, also unconscious…

"Are you the one named Kage?" The taller Turk asked and without a word I nodded; eyeing him cautiously. "Rino, stand down. It's her"

At his word, the redhead withdrew his weapon and relaxed his stance somewhat, though I could tell that one wrong move and he would be on me.

"You must be the Reno, Tiffa has mentioned. Which would make you Rude" I said slowly as I put my gun back in its holster. "You're Turks… I don't particularly trust Turks, I will tell you now. But I will keep my opinions as my own for now. What happened to these two?"

After Reno and Rude had told me all they knew of what happened I had volunteered to carry Cloud up to the room I had been staying in, since Reno kept complaining about how heavy he was. Both suits seemed to be shocked at how I could easily carry a gown man, but I ignored their stares as I set the man down on the bed and then helped Rude to set down Tiffa. Seeing her covered in a few minor scratches and bruises I kept my back to the two Turks while I took off a glove and pricked my thumb with my index finger claw. Waiting until there was a little blood on the surface, I pressed my thumb to her cuts and watched as they healed instantly. The bruises I could do nothing for, but this was enough. I could not heal major wounds this way, but minor ones were not a problem.

"Why do you keep yourself hidden?" Reno suddenly asked just as I pulled my glove back on. Getting up from my kneeling position on the floor, I turned around to face him with my expression blank.

"That is none of your business" I stated simply and moved to the door, making them part to allow me by. "Stay here with them until they wake up"

Before they could say anything, or question why they should follow any orders I give them, I was out of their sight and out in the streets of Edge. Looking around first, I growled. I could pick up Denzel's scent, but it was faint.

"_Let me help"_ Lyca insisted in my mind and I mentally nodded.

"I will, but not yet. I'll handle this to begin with" I muttered and, taking a deep breath, I morphed once more into my wolf form. Giving myself a quick shake to start with, I then put my nose to the ground, took one inward breath and then was off at lightening speed in the direction that Denzel's fading scent led. Hopefully I would get there in time…


	4. Chapter 4

**Pain of an Eternity 4**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Cloud's POV**

I am still not fully sure how it happened to turn out this way, but I find myself now on Fenrir, racing through the eerily glowing trees towards the Forgotten City and where Kadaj is apparently keeping the kids. I am not sure what my chances will be of being able to save them… I am not even sure why I came in the first lace, other than Tifa's talking me into it. All these thoughts and memories of our conversation were going through my mind so much that I complete thrown off guard by the sudden launch into a plain of white and a familiar voice… Aerith. One of the lives I had failed to save. I dreaded the same thing happening again and longed more than anything to be forgiven. But everyone seemed to think differently; even her.

As everything faded back to reality I was greeted by a rain bullet fire. Quickly grabbing my swords, I deflect the shots easily, but then my way is blocked by all the children they had taken, called forward by Kadaj. Thinking fast, I avoid hitting them by tipping my bike and quickly letting it go so that it went skidding ahead without me and I was sent rolling along the ground until all momentum stop. It was then that I was greeted face to face by Kadaj.

"I'm glad you could make it!"

"I only came for the kids" I insisted, frustrated by his tone. While I started to get to my feet I was somewhat ignoring what he said next, but was all too aware when he raised his sword and was about to strike. Only Marlene's voice distracted him and I took that as my chance to attack first. As an all ought fight began between me and the three brothers, I was unaware that another had come to my aid as well; first taking Marlene out of the danger zone and then keeping Loz distracted near the end. But by this point the fight had become too much for me and I was knocked flat. What saved me in the end was a comrade I hadn't expected to see any time soon.

**Kage's POV**

I had reached the Forgotten City not long before Cloud had arrived as well and just scoping out the situation in my wolf form as he made his appearance. At first I thought about leaving it to him, but Marlene was right in the middle of it and defenceless.

"Now, Lyca!" I snarled quietly and willed her to take control and merge her being with my own. What was left at the combination of us was a being that could in no way be connected to my 'human' form. My claws extended as my hands became covered in fine fur and my legs transformed to be more like a wolf's hind legs, complete with paws, making me taller than usual. The wolf ears and tail remained and my canine teeth became more pronounced than before as my jaw strengthened. As all this happened my eyes also changed; going from silver with red to red with silver. In this form my strength was doubled and as soon as the transformation was complete I gave a loud howling snarl and lunged into the battle to help. Moving as a blur of shadows I swept up Marlene first and moved her to safety.

"Marlene, no matter what, I want you to stay here and wait for me. I'll come back for you" I said softly, hoping she wouldn't confuse me as an enemy and run. I should have known better, though, for the girl only nodded and smiled.

"I will, Kage. Be careful" she said softly and without pausing to ponder how she had known it was me, I dashed back to help Cloud. The battle was not going well for him, and just as he was about to be impossibly overwhelmed I darted in and caught the attention of the one named Loz.

"W-What are you?" he stuttered at first, and I merely smirk, flashing my canines at him dangerously.

"You won't ever find out"

As the small battle between us started, the one between Cloud and the others continued, until I spotted him on his back and swore colourfully. I was too far away to help him… Thankfully it seemed I didn't need to. Someone else came to his rescue instead and the sound of gunshots completely different to those fired by Yazoo rang out as the swirl of red collected Cloud and his weapon, and swept them away. Taking advantage of Loz' distraction, I slipped away as well. Now was not the time to show the man his stupidity in turning his back to an enemy. Instead I returned to Marlene and with a deep sigh Lyca and I split our minds apart once again.

"_Thank you, Lyca"_

"_No need to thank me. Just make sure you are prepared to call on me again. This isn't over by far"_ Lyca warned and I mentally nodded. That much I knew; this was just the beginning, but first things first.

"Come on, Marlene. Let's go and find Cloud" I said to the girl softly and offered my hand. I no longer had my hood up, as it had fallen back in the fight. So now that she could see my face fully, the girl was wide-eyed with curiosity.

"You have ears…" she commented as we walked and I smiled crookedly with a nod and glanced at her sidelong. A slight gasp came from her then. "That scar… How did you get it?"

Ah, yes, the scars; three thin slash scars vertically down over my left eye. They were hard to miss and part of what marked me for what I am.

"I'll tell you some other time, perhaps" I said softly, not wishing to reveal that much right now. "Look, there he is…"

I had just spotted Cloud through some bushed, seated by a lake. But what caught my attention was the man with him. It wasn't just his appearance, which was alluring in itself somehow, but also his presence. There was something about him that was familiar and even comforting. I wonder… He seemed familiar.

**Vincent's POV**

Having just explained all that I know of the situation to Cloud after saving him from Kadaj and the other two, both he and I became alert on hearing movement in the bushes behind us. Instantly I had my hand at the ready by Cerberus and focused on the presence I could feel. It was dark and radiated power, but seemed friendly. Still, one can never be too sure. I certainly wasn't expecting it when Marlene was the one to come running out of the bushes and straight into Cloud. I did relax slightly and took my hand away from my gun, but still remained on guard, in case the presence revealed itself to be not so friendly after all. In the meantime, Cloud was surprised, it seemed.

"Marlene!"

"Cloud! Denzel and Tifa—" The little girl cried, obviously slightly distressed about the ones she cared about being in trouble. But Cloud was quick to soothe her and reassure her that Tifa was fine. When the girl insisted that she wanted to talk to our friend, the former SOLDIER searched himself for his phone, but had apparently lost it. When she turned to me I felt slightly awkward.

"May I?"

In response I merely lifted my cape out to show that I only possessed a gun and she seemed shocked that I didn't have a phone. Perhaps it was time I considered investing in one…

"Kage?" Marlene asked next, turning back towards the bushes where she had come from. This caught Cloud's attention sharply and I was back on guard. The girl knew who was there?

In response to the enquiry a woman soon stepped forward and stood just a short distance from me. The first thing that caught my attention was her hair; as it was silver I at first thought she might be associated with Kadaj and his lot. But then I noticed the ears… Wolf ears? Her eyes were unusual, too; silver and red, framed by thick and dark lashes and one eye with three scars over it. The rest of her was covered, but there was slight movement beneath her coat even as she stood still…

"I'm sorry, Marlene. I've never had the need for a phone before, so I do not possess one"

Before I could dwell on how soft and even inviting her voice was, Cloud had stepped forward and was watching the woman intently.

"You… You're the one I saw at the church that day. You've been staying with Tifa and Marlene…" To all this Kage nodded her head slowly and carefully and then sighed as if she knew what question was next. Obviously she did, because as soon as Cloud opened his mouth again, she interrupted him by raising a gloved hand. As her coat fell back I noticed it snag on something and instantly I knew that shape. She was armed.

"Please, do not ask that next question. I have heard it too many times already and I will tell you this straight up; I will reveal what I am when the time is right and not a moment before" she stated firmly, but there was a flash of pain in her voice and eyes that I took note of. So did my friend, for he immediately backed off and nodded his head. Since she had already proven herself trustworthy by living with Tifa and bringing Marlene to us, we both relaxed. Though, within me I could feel something stirring and frowned. Why…?

**Kage's POV**

Thankful that Cloud had not continued to interrogate me, but had settled for knowing the basics I folded my arms and relaxed a bit. There was no point in drawing my hood up now. I had forgotten to at the point that I had stepped forward and now that had seen me… But they did not seem to be at all phased my appearance past being surprised. Inside I felt Lyca smile and heard her chuckle. She was pleased, for finally it seemed that I had found people who would accept me for what I was… so far, anyway.

"Vincent, Kage; will one of you bring Marlene to Tifa? I'm going to go see Shinra and get a few answers" Cloud said next as he looked from me to his friend. In response I just shook my head, while Vincent stated that he couldn't do as was asked. I suppose we were both thinking the same thing. Cloud was trying to run again and we weren't about to let him. The reason became obvious to even him, as well, when Marlene suddenly frowned and ran from him.

"Forget it, Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?" she cried in all fairness and ran the rest of the way to Vincent; hiding under his cape when he offered it silently and moved the shield her. At this I had to suppress a smirk. For all he came across as the type to not get to close to people and remain inside himself, it appeared he had a softer spot after all.

I listened in on the remainder of their conversation and watched Cloud zone out; lost once again in memory and inner thoughts. Shaking my head, I stepped forward when it seemed that he snapped out of it.

"Cloud; take it from someone who knows. Blame is easy to place, on ourselves or on others. But what shows true strength is the will power to overcome a guilt that shouldn't be there in the first place. They want you to move on… So why don't you? Now's a good time"

The blonde's head snapped up to look at me and we silently stood there, looking each other in the eye for sometime. He was the first to break it, though as he muttered quietly.

"Are sins ever forgiven?"

"I've never tried" Came the reply from the cloaked man and I merely shrugged. I wasn't the right person to be answering such a question. After thinking over that answer for a bit, Cloud appeared to have come to a decision and looked up.

"Marlene, let's go" I smiled openly as the young girl peeked out with a nod and ran to take his hands so that they could leave together. "Well I'm gonna try. I'll phone in the verdict. And Kage; I'll hold you to your promise"


	5. Chapter 5

**Pain of an Eternity 5**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Square Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Vincent's POV**

As Cloud left, it was just I and the mysterious woman who remained beside the small lake. As I watched her I could only guess that she was trying to figure out what promise she had made that he was going to hold her to, so I spoke quietly.

"'I will reveal what I am when the time is right and not a moment before'" I quoted her and as she looked at me I kept my eyes trained straight ahead with my arms folded. "You said that to him when Cloud was about to ask what you are, no doubt. He will hold you to the promise that when the time is right, you will tell him just that. Though I can tell you now, he will also want to know who you are"

Hearing her sigh, I looked Kage's way. She was moving towards the water of the lake and knelt down, looking at her own reflection in thought. Her hair fell forward to dip into the water, but she seemed not to care. Instead, she looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"It's always the same questions, you know; 'who are you', 'what are you'" she stated and I kept my eyes on her to show I was listening. "For years I have walked this planet and am always greeted that same way. I do not mind the 'who are you', for that is a standard question when someone unknown walks into your inn or bar. But the 'what are you' that follows soon after… Filled with such disgust, fear and hate… That is what I tire of"

As she got to her feet, I noticed a flash of fur, the same colour as her ears and suddenly I knew what the movement I had caught beneath her coat earlier was; a tail.

"You use a gun?" I asked suddenly, once more spotting the tell tale outline of the weapon as she moved. Though she seemed taken back by my question, she soon smirked, nodded and reached behind her back to pull out not just one, but two guns. Both were engraved with the word's 'Existence's Bain'.

"I always carry these with me, along with a few knives hidden away. The first lesson I learned was never be without a way to defend myself… I've have these for as long as I can remember"

As she put the guns away again, I got a good view of her outfit this time. Boots tight and to the knee, with leggings tucked into them and a corset set overtop a shirt. Then there were her leather clothed hands; I could only assume she was hiding more of her true appearance with those, if the rest of her was anything to go by.

"How do you know Tifa and Cloud?" I asked suddenly, surprising even myself. I suppose I care because I want to be sure she's not a threat to them, but why did it feel like there was more to it than that. Something about her was familiar and something inside me agreed. Chaos…

"I met Tifa when I was sent by a friend to Seventh Heaven, told I could find a place to stay there for however long I need it," She answered after a short while. I saw her eyes flick over me, taking into account my own weapon strapped to my thigh and the golden claws of my left hand. "The same friend told me of Cloud, and I happened upon him in a church in Midgar. It wasn't a fully friendly first meeting"

Inwardly chuckling as I could imagine the kind of first meeting that might happen between such a woman and Cloud, I then thought back to what she had also said and looked at her curiously.

"What friend?"

Obviously that question had been one step too far, as her eyes suddenly became guarded and she pulled her hood up before doing up her coat and hiding her hands in her sleeves. She'd completely withdrawn now, but even beneath the hood I could see one of her ears twitching.

"That is not something you need to know. Now, I must go; Kadaj is moving again" she said and started to leave, when she noticed I was walking a few steps behind her. "You plan to go as well?"

"Yes" Was my simple answer as I caught up to her. "I will not leave them to face this on their own"

From the corner of my eye I could see the woman nod in what I assume was approval and for a long while we walked at a brisk pace in silence until we reached the road. At that point we both stopped and Kage let out a low breath.

"They're moving fast. We'd better do the same…" she muttered. At first I wondered how she was planning to move as fast as we needed; it was no trouble for me, but she had no means of travel that I could see. Then, before my eyes, the woman took a breath and transformed, leaving in her place a dark wolf that stood as tall as my waist.

"I see" Was all I said, as now I partially understood her position, and without another word, since she could say nothing more, I also transformed and we took off. Kage was running like a blur of shadow beneath me, while I flew above the tree line. Hopefully we would make it in time.

**Kage's POV**

As we took off, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I could sense Vincent keeping pace above me and the evil we were racing to get to ahead of us.

"_Kage, be wary. We don't know what will happen"_ Lyca said in my mind and I growled a little.

"_No need to tell me…__This is not going to be good"_ I said and that was the last of the matter as I concentrated on running. My concentration soon became split, though, when I heard Vincent's voice in my head… Or was it him? It sounded like him, but it also sounded deeper and to some extent, further away.

"**_Why do you help them? You admitted yourself that you have only just met them. Why not just leave them to handle their own problems?"_**

There was a long moment in between that I didn't answer; debating on whether or not I even should. But after a while, Lyca made the decision for me as she first growled dangerously at the unfamiliar voice.

"_Neither of us have to answer any questions of yours…"_ she started to snarl and I looked up to see Vincent slowing and could guess that the argument between Lyca and whatever being within him was starting to be noticed. So I stepped in, before it could get out of hand.

"_Whether I have only just met them or not is not of no consequence. Innocent people will suffer unnecessarily if nothing is done, and that is all I need to know to justify helping. They already suffer and it is time it ends. Now, begone!"_

Happily, that was end of the 'conversation' as the presence retreated, laughing; leaving me once again with only Lyca as the alternate voice in my mind.

"_It isn't only Kadaj and his plans we need to be wary of, it seems…"_

"_Not now. We do not know enough to judge and now is by far not the time. We're almost there…."_

As we both picked up the pace once again, it wasn't long before Vincent and I came to the outskirts of Edge and as he landed, I also transformed back. Standing tall, it wasn't hard to see, and hear, the havoc that was ringing throughout the city.

"It's already begun"

"Let's go"

**Tifa's POV**

After Cloud had left I had refused to remain at 7th Heaven and simply wait for whatever might happen next. As I stepped out of the door I could instantly feel the tension in the air and I could hear the shouting coming from the city centre. By the time I got there the crowds that had gathered were now running around in a panic, trying to get away from the shadow hounds that had been summoned the two silver haired men. One I recognised as the one who had attacked Marlene and myself in the church and as I got closer I was horrified at who else I saw.

"Denzel!" I yelled, pushing through the terrified people to get to him. When I finally got there I grasped his shoulders and lightly shook him, hoping to break him out of whatever trance he seemed to be in. "Denzel! Denzel!"

I wasn't sure at first if I was going to get a response, since he didn't even move, let alone say anything. But soon he lifted his head slowly and I pulled away slowly with a gasp, unable to believe what I saw. His eyes… They were suddenly like _his_…

"Denzel, we have to get away!" I insist further, not giving up on bringing him back. But my efforts are interrupted when I hear a growl behind me, and as I turn in ready to defend myself and Denzel against one of the shadow hounds, the beast is suddenly stepped upon by a larger beast, one that is a far greater threat. Bahamut-Sin, a creature who could in no way is defeated by only one person.

Wrapping my arms around Denzel, I was not in time to move away as the creature raised itself and shot a blast of energy from its mouth at the monument that stood in the middle of the city square. The shock of it sent both me and the boy flying and before I could do anything more my vision blacked over and my last conscious thought was a prayer that Cloud would make it back on time. Thankfully, I was not out for long and awoke to the sound of Bahamut's roar and the shouts of Denzel as he charged the beast in his anger. Horrified, I tried to pull myself up; to move fast enough to stop him, but my body was overcoming the shock of being thrown too slowly and I knew I wouldn't make it in time. Thankfully, help came just in time as I watched an old friend stop the boy in his tracks and fire at the creature from the gun of his mechanical hand.

"You look after mum!" he said and as I finally got to my feet and made my way over to him my voice showed my surprise, but there was no doubting how glad I was to see him. The smile on my face, despite the situation, said it all.

"Barret!"

"Marlene better be safe, huh!"

Following his entrance, as he raced off to continue battling Bahamut, I watched in happiness and awe as out friends all began to arrive. Avalanche was reforming right before my eyes, and not a moment too soon. After Barret came Red XIII, with Cait Sith atop him as usual, soon followed by Yuffie, who was as hyper as ever, it seemed.

"Alright, whose been touching my Materia?" she asked of me, once she was over the lingering effects of her motion sickness.

"The bad guys, naturally" I said pleasantly. As she ran off Denzel and I were suddenly surrounded by shadow hounds, all of them lunging at once. But before they could even land a paw on us they were knocked away by a rough man with a spear: Cid. I thought he would have been the last to arrive, so it was quite a surprise that as he went running off I heard another familiar voice behind me, one that I rarely heard even when he was around.

"Where can I buy a phone?"

As I turned and saw Vincent walk right past me, what shocked me more was seeing Kage walking beside him. Seeing the two of them side by side like that… It sent shivers down my spine, for though they were on our side, together they made a rather dark and almost sinister couple. Must be the cape/long coat…

"Who are they?" Denzel asked, and I realised he won't have properly met Kage yet, or the more elusive members of Avalanche.

"They're our friends~"

At that moment I heard the tell tale roar of Fenrir and sure enough Cloud pulled up beside us. Informing us that he had already taken Marlene home, I was elated to hear him say he was finally over his troubles and after Denzel left to return to 7th Heaven I moved to sit behind Cloud and we raced to join our comrades in the battle to save Edge from Bahamut-Sin…


	6. Chapter 6

**Pain of an Eternity 6**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Kage's POV**

Seeing that Tifa and Denzel were really alright, despite all if the chaos that was flowing through Edge right now, I felt relieved. But the relief was short lived, for they weren't out of danger yet, none of Edge was until Bahamut-Sin was defeated. But it wasn't as simple as simply putting a bullet between the eyes, as some of the monsters I have faced in the past. Even the shadow hounds are easier to deal with them him. Sniffing lightly I could scent Yazoo and Loz, as well as Reno and Rude. Where those four were I didn't know, nor really care. It was best that the two silver haired brothers were distracted, anyway. Kadaj, however, was of concern. Wherever he was, I bet my bottom gil he was the one to summon Sin and that he was up to the worst kind of trouble. But again, now was not the time to worry about that. Everyone was racing to face the beast before it could destroy the city of Edge. I held no responsibility to these people… They don't know me and I likely wouldn't be staying… However, if I were to leave now, without doing anything, then it would not only be another weight on a conscience that was already very heavy, but it would also forsake all these innocent people. I would not allow that to happen. Not when I could do something to stop it.

"_Let me take over, Kage, please"_ Lyca pleaded in my mind and I outwardly sighed, making Vincent look at me out the corner of his eye, but I didn't take notice. She was right. Every being on this planet had a supporter and an opposite. I knew of no support for myself and Lyca, but there was a definite opposite: anything that could fly. We, as a unit, are earth bound. Sure, we can jump quite high by our strength alone and falling from a great height will give us ground shock but won't likely kill us (we haven't tried that one too much), but beings that could fly could take us from the blind spot of any earth bound creature: from the back. Through our heightened senses we had a better chance, but Bahamut-Sin had no scent other than that of Materia, and he was so large that his sound covered an equally large area. This made him very hard to pinpoint, but I was always up for a challenge. If Lyca took full control she would stand an even greater chance than I on my own and any other time I would say yes, because there would be no one else. This time, though...

"_No. We're not alone this time, Lyca. We don't have to do it like we have in the past. Besides, we don't want to cause more panic. Just stay alert and IF it's needed, then you can take control"_

"Everything alright?" A deep voice asked from beside me then, breaking me from my internal conversation. Looking to Vincent and seeing him gazing at me from the shadow over his eyes caused by his bandanna, I nodded. He wouldn't be able to see my expression, but I think he could see the determination in my eyes. When was the last time I felt this confident and fired up? I couldn't even remember. I wanted to protect the children and help this team of heroes. Perhaps this would be the turning point I had been waiting for.

"Yes" I said simply and then smirked as I reached around to my back and pulled out both of my guns. Holding them up, I checked their weight to determine how many bullets I had left in each and then nodded to the big wrecking machine. "Let's put an end to this"

With that I wasted no time in using my full speed to race the rest of the distance to where Bahamut-Sin was now battling the members of Avalanche. Sensing Vincent hot on my heels, I let out a low and rumbling growl that echoed as a challenge to the great beast just before he and I jumped through the flames to join the battle.

**Narrator's POV**

The fighting carried on with a fierce intensity. Each member of Avalanche and Kage tried their best to make some kind of dent in Sin. They had to keep on their toes and constantly jump from one area to another to avoid being hit. Multiple gunshots rang out and both Vincent and Kage quickly went through their supplies of ammunition. More than once someone was nearly hit, and narrowly saved by their friend. Cloud had not made it to the fray yet, nor had Tifa, so as of right now the others were merely trying to keep the beast distracted from moving any further. In reality the only one capable of taking it down was the former SOLDIER and his great sword. That and only that would pierce just heavy armour.

"Watching out!" Someone cried as a shot from Bahamut went astray and caused some rubble to fall. Looking up, Kage dived out of its path swiftly, only to have her coat caught in the jaws of the monster.

"_Kage! This is no longer up for debate. I'm taking over. Now!"_ Lyca roared in the woman's mind and the shift was instantaneous. As she slipped from her coat and it fluttered to the ground below, Lyca landed with ease and turned to face the enemy.

"What the—Who is that?!" Barret hollered when he caught sight of her and everyone else stopped to look, even Sin as an animalistic growl caught the beast's attention.

Outwardly Kage's appearance was the same as it had been when she had fought Loz in the Forgotten City. She had the wolf's hind legs, elongated and sturdy and sharp black claws with equally sharp canine teeth. Her ears stood erect and her tail swayed in the breeze when she wasn't flicking it in her agitation. The only difference to before was her eyes; no longer a mixture of two colours, but they were now pure silver. By now she had placed her guns back in their holsters, lifted one hand as she cracked her knuckles and growled again. It had been a while since Lyca had become the dominant consciousness.

"Now… Time for some definitive action" The wolf woman snarled. Before anyone could blink she had jumped, extended one hand with her fingers bent and poised to strike. Then there was a mighty roar from Bahamut-Sin as Lyca's claws caught him between the eyes. It wouldn't hurt him, but it would irritate him enough to keep him distracted for longer. Though it didn't look as though her claws had come into contact with the beast at all, there were four shining scratches on his armoured body, far larger than her claws actually were.

"What the hell is she?!" Yuffie asked in a high pitched demand. Above them all now Lyca was continually darting in, scratching Sin and then seeming to disappear from view as she blended into the shadows. The scratches would fade after a few seconds every time, but it was definitely having the desired effect; keeping the monster's attention on a single target. There was one drawback, though; Bahamut-Sin was getting irritated and attacked, making more of the debris fall. And this time it was aimed right for Barret.

**Cloud's POV**

Tifa and I had just arrived at the battle and as we dismounted I could see the danger to my friend. Without hesitating I leaped forward and grabbed Barret by the back of his shirt and flung him out of the way of being squashed by the mass of falling metal. When I landed and he saw me I barely registered his greeting.

"I'll take it from here" I muttered to the person hidden behind me, knowing well who it was. There was a subtle difference in the presence, but there was no mistaking it.

"As you wish" Was my only reply. Even the voice was different, more wild and rough. It had the tone of a hundred wolves all growling at once, where the one I was used to sounded more like pack song, and I couldn't keep from asking.

"Who are you?"

I wasn't expecting an answer, to be honest. It was question that could be taken two ways, but it seemed that this being sensed my purer intention as she answered in a softer tone after a brief pause.

"Lyca. My name is Lyca"

With that, she left before I could ask anything further. Probably just as well, I had bigger things to see to. Though I did see a shadow move to stand beside Vincent just as Tifa also landed beside him. When I got a good look at her in the light, I briefly wondered once again just what she was. I was sure that I would find out soon enough. She seemed to be a woman who kept to her word.

"Alright… Time to put an end to this"

**Narrator's POV**

All focus was now on Cloud as he leaped forward to face Bahamut-Sin. Everyone else stayed back out of the way until the time was right. Though briefly Vincent and Tifa both glanced at the part wolf, part woman at their sides, they said nothing. If she was fighting with them, then that was good enough for now. They all watched as Cloud slashed at Sin, eventually succeeding in knocking him down. But this only served to anger the beast beyond belief and as it began to prepare its biggest and most deadly attack, it began to rise into the air far above Edge. If there was a time to take it down, it was now. But even as Cloud tried with all his strength to jump high enough, there was no way he was going to make it, not with Barret's assistance alone. Not without a little more help.

As the former SOLDIER came back down, Sid got into position. As he swung his spear around, Cloud lands on the end just in time to be flung back up again. As he's soaring the rest of his friends appear one by one, flinging him higher and faster; enough to catch up.

"Fly!" Vincent voices his own word of encouragement as he jumps from the building, grabs Cloud's hand and flings him up. To the blonde's surprise Lyca jumps out next and clasps his forearm.

"Go" she muttered with a smirk as she swiftly threw him up with all her strength towards Tifa.

"No giving up!" Were the parting words from the last of his friends before he was out of their reach and almost out of their sight. Bahamut-Sin had just released his attack, but this didn't phase Cloud as he simply ploughed straight through it.

Not looking up to watch, for she had great faith in Cloud's abilities, Lyca landed on the ground and searched for her coat. Finding it amongst the rubble, she unburied it, shook it out and then adorned it once again as she retreated back into dormancy and let Kage take her rightful place once again. Releasing her half form, silver and red eyes did look up just in time see Cloud defeat Bahamut-Sin. As the great beast came crashing down towards her, Kage didn't even flinch, for he disintegrated into the energy he was created from before he could even hit her.

"Well done, boy" she muttered to herself with a small smile. Cloud landed with ease and looked for a moment at the remains of Sin's destruction, but something else quickly caught his attention as a new bright light flashed and a shout was heard not too far off.

"Kadaj" Cloud growled to himself and he jumped down to race to Fenrir. The chase was on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pain of an Eternity 7**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Tifa's POV**

"Cloud!" I cried, watching as he sped off in the direction of the flash. It was no use, though; he was already out of hearing range and moving too fast to keep up with. Sighing, I looked to Cid who smirked and nodded.

"All aboard!" he hollered as he signalled the Sierra. As everyone followed his lead and headed for the landing craft, I spotted Kage walking out of the shadows with her coat on once again. But she wasn't heading in our direction.

"Kage!" Hearing her name called, the woman turned and I stopped to motion to the airship. "Are you not coming with us?"

Unknown to me, Vincent had also stopped just short of the boarding ramp and was looking at the woman with his usual unreadable expression. As Kage shook her head I let my confusion show.

"This is a time for those of Avalanche alone to face together" she said softly, her voice again that soft and inviting tone, not as it had been before. "I shall return to 7th Heaven and await you there, with the children. Go. Cloud will need your support"

"But…" I tried to assure her that she was as welcome as any one of Avalanche, but the woman was already walking away and I sighed. Not wanting to waste any more time, I climbed aboard the Sierra, with Vincent tailing me. As we made our way to the main control room, I couldn't myself.

"Do you know anything about her, Vincent? You arrived together…" I asked softly. At first I received no reply, but then the man spoke, his deep voice pensive.

"I met her in the Forgotten City. She was with Marlene. Cloud had met her before then" he replied. "She is familiar to me. But I cannot recall where, or who she might be. The only way will find out is when she tells us"

"What makes you think she will? She hasn't let anything slip yet" I pointed out. Having seen her appearance before, it only made me wonder more what she had was.

"She gave her word to Cloud" Was the last he would say on the matter, but that was good enough for me. Now our attention focused on going to support Cloud in his fight against Kadaj. Along the way we saw that Reno and Rude had blocked Loz and Yazoo's path in a more than affective manner. In her arms Yuffie had all the Materia she could carry and despite being prone to air sickness she was chipper as ever. It brought back a lot of memories, being all together like this. Of the times we fought together, the energy, the camaraderie; the determination to protect the planet that gave us life.

Where we had all somewhat forgotten those feelings over the years, I could see now that Cloud had remembered what it meant to a warrior of Avalanche, as had we all, to some degree. Even so, none of us could have expected what was to come. As we followed Cloud's trail into the depths of Midgar and heard Vincent's explanation of Kadaj, we were all in shock. Time itself seemed to freeze as after falling several feet and landing with ease, Kadaj suddenly transformed and we all tensed immeasurably.

"Sephiroth"

**Kage's POV**

I had just reached 7th Heaven, I had been walking very slowly, when a cold shiver ran down my spine and made my head snap up to face the direction of Midgar. I couldn't see anything being so far down, so I swiftly jumped to the nearest rooftop and looked hard in that same direction. Naturally I couldn't see exactly what was happening, but the dark clouds gathering and the evil intent that now radiated from the far off city could not be mistaken. He was back, and just as powerful as ever. Turning tail, I double timed it through the door of the inn and made my way up the stairs, only to find Denzel and Marlene watching out of the window. As I walked into the room they both turned to face me and the girl's face lit up as she ran to me. Denzel, however, still looked wary. Fair enough, too, for we hadn't officially met.

"Kage! How is Cloud?! And Tifa?! Denzel told me that everyone showed up… Where are they?" Marlene asked all in a rush, and I held my hand up as indication for her to quieten down for a minute so I could explain.

"Cloud is fine. He went after the three that tried to hurt you before. Tifa is with your friends following him at a safe distance. They will return when the task is done. Until then I am here to make sure you are safe and to keep you company"

That seemed to satisfy her as Marlene went back to the window and continued to stare out of it. As my eyes shifted to Denzel, I inclined my head and took a few slow steps forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you officially, Denzel. You have done well" I said, my words carrying a double meaning which he seemed to understand as he smiled. Together the three of us kept watch, the tension in the city of Edge so thick it was almost suffocating. As the evil of Sephiroth continued to spread I glanced down at Denzel, who had placed a hand to his forehead. The Stigma was obviously bothering him. In comfort and reassurance I placed my hand on his shoulder just as Marlene put her arms around him. Smiling, I placed my other hand atop her head and closed my eyes. It was then I sensed another presence, on this one was centred in a particular place and was so pure that it almost brought a person to tears.

"Is it her?" I heard Marlene ask as a drop echoed through the room. Slowly a smile spread one my face as not too long after the darkness began to lift and a light ran grew heavier.

"It's over…" I muttered softly. All around I could hear the happy laughter of children and adults alike as the rain that fell carried the power of Aerith and healed those it touched of the Stigma. Just as I was about to suggest to the two with me that we head outside, I heard a whisper in my mind and I turned around swiftly. There, standing tall was Zack in his proper form. The children could not see him, but I could.

"He'll be back… He said that he would…" I heard Denzel say behind me as the sounds of a great blast echoed even this far from Midgar. Glancing behind me at the children, I then raised an eyebrow at Zack in silent question.

"_Take them to the church, Kage. They will be waiting for them there, and for you"_ he said in my mind, to which I was quick to ask before he disappeared"

"_Will they not come looking for them here?"_ 'They', of course, refers to Avalanche. As Zack shook his head and disappeared, I sighed. There was only one way to get to the church fast enough. Turning back, I tapped each child on the shoulder so that they would face me.

"Come with me. Cloud will keep his word and return, but he cannot make it all the way soon enough. We will go to meet him" I said softly.

"At the church?" Marlene asked as smart as ever. When I nodded she grinned, but then looked concerned. "But, how will we get there? It takes a while by foot…"

"Do you trust me?" I asked them both seriously. Marlene nodded instantly and Denzel, after a short pause, did the same. Taking that as enough reassurance, I took a few steps back, inhaled and then transformed…

**Vincent's POV**

Everything happened too fast and none of us could have expected it. One minute Cloud was the victor and everyone was cheering his success at once again defeating Sephiroth. Then the next…

Just as we were getting ready to land to pick him up, I heard the gunshot. Looking out the window I was shocked to see Cloud fall to one knee and Yazoo standing there with his brother, a gun in his hand. How had they even survived? Before any of us could do anything the former SOLDIER had gotten to his feet and charged at the silver haired brothers. It was then that the explosion shook more than the airship as Tifa cried out for Cloud and Yuffie gasped in horror. For a brief moment we were all frozen and in disbelief, but there was no time to hesitate now.

"Cid, open the hatch" I ordered. He may be the captain of this ship, but there was enough respect between us that when I said something, he would do it. Taking long and swift strides, with Barret and Tifa hot on my heels, I jumped out from Sierra to land with ease beside our friend. Checking him over, I found signs of his still being alive, but it was faint. Seeing his stigma gone, I felt, rather than heard the instruction to take him to the church.

By the time we got to the church the children and adults who had suffered with the Stigma had all crowded around the pool of the water that had healed them. Some were even waiting in the water itself and as Barret carried Cloud in. Suddenly, the sound of rapid running entered the church behind us. All turned on the alert to see who it was and everyone but Tifa and I shrunk back as a large black wolf entered. If I hadn't of seen her transform before then I would have been wary as well. Certainly she was larger than last time, probably now standing as tall as my shoulder, but I guessed that was just so that it would be easier to carry the children. As she walked forward half way and stopped so as not to cause panic, Tifa then walked the rest, despite Yuffie's hissed concerns. Briefly I saw something flash through the wolf's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it showed. Still, I knew that look. It was one often in my own eyes when I cared to let my guard down on first meeting the members of Avalanche. As much as the woman knew she could trust us in general, she knew not enough of us to be sure that we wouldn't deem her an enemy if she made a wrong move.

**Tifa's POV**

Despite Yuffie hissing at me that the wolf could be dangerous and I should be concerned for the children's safety, I knew better. I hadn't seen her in this form before, but from how I saw her before, and the fact that she had said she would return to the children, I knew well who she was.

"Thank you for bringing them, Kage" I said softly. Receiving a slight nod in reply, I offered her a small smile, but I knew it was pained. My concern for Cloud kept me from being truly happy right now.

"Tifa? What happened to Cloud?" Marlene asked, and I looked up to see her looking past me towards the limp man in Barret's arms. Seeing the girl's distress I quickly opened my arms to help her down and let her run to her father, while Kage crouched to let Denzel dismount on his own. As the boy seemed frozen and uncertain, I offered my hand for him to take while at the same time Kage gave him a small nudge with her nose. I was surprised to see that she had already become so close with the children. With Marlene it was not as big of a surprise; that girl could befriend anyone, given half the chance. But Denzel… he was a lot like Cloud, he kept a wall around him that was hard to penetrate on first encounter. Despite all appearance, there was something about this woman that was inviting to the younger ones, if not to adults.

"Come on. It will be alright" I encouraged the boy softly as I lead him to join the others as everyone was gathering around the pool. Barret had passed Cloud to some of the children who had been cured of the Stigma already from the earlier rainfall and while he now held Marlene's hand, our friend floated on the surface of the water, supported gently by these children.

It may have only been a short while, but time seemed to stretch for an age. Until, finally, there was a chorus of breaths as Cloud opened his eyes and got to his feet. I released a breath I didn't even realise I had been holding and as relief flooded me I grinned broadly. He was back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pain of an Eternity 8**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Cloud's POV**

I was reluctant to leave. When I heard their voices and felt her touch a part of me wanted so much to remain there… But I knew that I couldn't. It wasn't my time, I knew that much, and there were others that were waiting for me. So as they sent me back I went willingly, having come to a realisation that I should have made years ago.

As I opened my eyes and got to my feet I was surprised to find myself in the church, surrounded by the very same children I had gone to try and save in the Forgotten City. My wounds were completely healed, as well, though that didn't surprise me as much. As I looked around at them all, a young girl about Denzel's age smiled up at me brightly.

"It's just like she said, 'Wait here and Cloud will come back'"

Not needing to be told who 'she' was, I looked up and saw all of Avalanche gathered at the edge of pool, even Marlene and Denzel. Giving them all small smile, I nodded slightly.

"I'm back"

As I looked to each of them in turn, I noticed the black wolf standing at a distance. Instantly recognising Kage, I must admit myself surprised to see that her there as well. The fact that she was in that form and not herself, though, told me that she must have arrived that way and hadn't changed back so as not to cause a stir. Giving her a slightly nod of acknowledgment as well, my attention was quickly diverted as Red XIII walked forward.

"There are still many children with the Stigma" He said in his soft and wise voice as he looked from Denzel to me. Knowing this all too well, I moved forward as the other children stood back and I reached for the boy. He seemed uncertain still, even after Tifa's reassurance, so I added my own encouragement.

"Come on. I'm here" I said as I motioned to him. A little hesitantly he walked forward. If I were to guess I would say his wariness of the water came from his last experience with Kadaj. Picking him up and placing him gently in the water before me, I cupped some of the water in my hands and waited a moment before letting it drop onto Denzel's forehead. Though the boy ducked and reached up to cover himself, he soon realised what the water was actually doing and his face lit up with wonder. Soon the Geostigma was gone from his body completely and after beaming up at me with so much happiness I would never forget it, he then turned to Tifa and the rest of Avalanche to show them the results. A roaring cheer went up amongst the crowds and it was if a dam had broken as all those left with the Stigma jumped into the pool and began to splash each other; Cid encouraging them all by shouting as the rest of Avalanche laughed. Looking past them all, it was then I saw Aerith and Zack at the doorway.

"_You see? Everything's alright"_ Was her parting comment, which made me smile and voice my revelation that I wasn't alone any more. I was surprised, though, when instead of following her straight away Zack walked over to where Kage was and placed a hand on her head. I couldn't hear what he said to her, but it was only after that he left with a wave in my direction. Locking my eyes on the wolf, it was as if a silent message was passed between us and as I walked to the edge of the pool she walked forward as well. Expecting to just get out myself, I was surprised when suddenly there was a hand with black nails extended before me and I heard the gasps of Yuffie, Cid and Barret. Looking up, I saw that Kage had changed back into herself and had her hood down so that her ears showed.

"You stayed" I commented softly as I took her hand and let her help me out of the water.

"Of course. I gave my word I would explain. And I fully intend to" she replied and though she smiled at first, I think my next words shocked her.

"Thank you" Seeing her confusion, I elaborated. "For all that you have done for us"

A smile lit her face and it amused me slightly that Kage's ears twitched as further sign that my thanks pleased her.

"Any time"

**Kage's POV**

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute!" The girl named Yuffie butted in and my ears flattened against my head slightly at the high pitch and volume of her voice. "Who is she?! What is she?! During the fight with the large monster she looked one way, now she looks another… and she was a wolf?! Someone explain, please?!"

"Yuffie" Vincent's deep and calm voice cut across the girl with ease and she looked at him questioningly. As I also glanced at him I saw his eyes were on me. He didn't say anything more, though. Tifa took it on herself to continue his reprimand.

"You're a bit too loud there, Yuff. She has wolf ears and therefore a wolf's hearing. Just tone it down a little…"

"Or a lot" Cait Sith voiced in a protest of his own and despite the natural canine versus feline instinct I couldn't help but like the robotic cat.

"Why don't we return to 7th Heaven? I'm sure there is some explaining to do and we will all be able to rest more adequately there" Red XIII chipped in wisely, offering a kind smile to me.

"Well, then, all aboard for home!" Cid wasted no time in announcing, leading the march out of the church and back to the air ship. Not being a fan of flying, however, I shook my head at the offer.

"I'll make my own way and meet you there" I said with a crooked smile, but before I could take a step to leave I felt something snag my coat. Looking behind me and down I saw Denzel. At first he looked sheepish and glanced back at Tifa and Cloud as if for permission. When they both nodded with a smile he looked back to me.

"Um… If you're going back the same way as we came… May I—I mean…"

Understanding what he was trying to ask, I chuckled and placed my hand on his head. Once he had let go of my coat I took a breath and transformed once again into my wolf form and bowed down for him to climb up behind my head. When he was comfortable I looked up and shocked them all once again.

"_Any other takers?"_

I shouldn't have been surprised when Marlene bounced forward and hopped up instantly while I was still bowing down. Her father looked uncertain, but Cloud reassured him it was safe… Rather that I was safe. Standing tall once again, I then gave a nod before turning tail and starting at a trot before breaking into my top speed, with Denzel holding tightly to my fur and Marlene holding tightly to him. I could hear the shouts of Cid saying if the rest didn't hurry their asses then he would leave them behind, because there was no way his baby was going to lose to a four legged lump of fur. I should have been insulted, perhaps, but instead I only barked a laugh and kept going. Imagine my surprise when shortly after starting I looked to my right to see Red and Cait Sith galloping along beside me. So, the race was on; four legged lumps of fur against giant bird of steel.

They say travelling by air is faster. I beg to differ. By the time Cid had taken off we were well over half way back, and the children absolutely loved it. There was a point where the ship cast a shadow over us and I though it might just overtake us, but as Red and I upped our speed and took a few shortcuts we were soon ahead once again. After all, they had to find a place to land and then walk the rest the way. We just had to run straight to the door. So in the end the five of us were left waiting until the rest of Avalanche arrived.

"Glad you could join us" Cait Sith stated, only to get growled at by Cid, who was not happy that his pride and joy had been beaten.

"Just you wait, next time I won't be beaten" he muttered, only to be laughed at by all his friends. Well, most of them. It occurred to me that Vincent wasn't really the laughing type; silent chuckles, yes, but laughing out loud, not so much. Shaking my head, I waited until Marlene and Denzel had slipped from my back before I transformed back into my humanoid form.

"That was so much fun~! Tifa, you should try it!" Marlene was insisting giddily, and I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Though adults I was always wary of, children often had such innocent and open minds that I always felt comfortable around them, Marlene proving herself to be the epitome of acceptance.

**Vincent's POV**

"Well, let's not just all stand here, file in!" Barret exclaimed. "Cloud, serve up some drinks! After that battle I'm parched and we have more than enough reason to celebrate!"

"Drinks are on their way, Barret, but let's hold off on the celebration for a moment. First, there are still some matters of importance that need to be discussed" Cloud told the bigger man calmly as he looked to Kage. Having taken up my usual spot in a darkened corner by the booth where everyone chose to sit, I watched the woman let out a long and silent sigh. She had said earlier she would keep her promise, but was she having second thoughts? As she moved I tensed, ready to get in her path should she try to run. But instead she only grabbed a seat for herself, but didn't sit straight away. Instead she waited until every hand a drink in front of them and was seated themselves before she spoke softly.

"Before I begin to tell you what I am, there is more to my appearance some of you should be made aware of" she said slowly. Taking another deep breath, she slowly took off her coat and draped it over the back of the chair, revealing her tail. That I was already aware of myself, but I heard a few of the others – namely Yuffie – gasp. Briefly Kage's tail flicked in her agitation, but soon she pulled off her gloves as well and that was when I got a surprise along with everyone else. Her nails were not only sharp, as would have been reasonable to expect, but they were naturally black; claws, just like a wolf. Once she had revealed all this everyone sat silence, taking in each aspect of her appearance slowly. There was a fair amount of tension in the room, for now that she stood before us with out the coat and gloves she looked all the more inhuman… and dangerous. As usual, though, that wasn't enough to deter the children. While Denzel shyly went over and asked softly to see her claws, Marlene became fascinated with her tail.

"It's so soft~!" she cried in glee eventually, making Kage chuckle as she looked over her shoulder and moved her tail to drape over the back of the girl's neck like a scarf, making Marlene giggle. It was a heart warming sight that made Tifa smile and I even felt the corners of my own lips twitch, but when I flicked my eyes back up to Kage's face I could see the guarded expression still in her eyes. She was waiting for the moment that one of us may turn and order her out. It made me wonder how many times she had been turned away, just for looking different.

"Kage" Cloud spoke softly, reminding her of why we were all here, other than to celebrate. This seemed to break the woman from her thoughts and she looked to him first, before shifting her eyes to me. After a slow blink, she gently took her hand and tail away from the children's grasp, and ushered them back to their seats before she took her own. Just as she parted her lips and dampened them with the tip of her tongue to begin, however, there came a knock at the door. As all of us turned in surprise, without waiting for a reply, it was opened, revealing Rufus Shinra and his band of Turks.

"Yo~"


	9. Chapter 9

**Pain of an Eternity 9**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Kage's POV**

The reaction that followed Reno's simple greeting was instant. Barret leapt to his feet and pulled Marlene behind him and Yuffie let out a small screech that had me plastering my ears to my head with a cringe of pain. How anyone could reach that high vocally and not strain something was beyond me. As for the rest of us, save Cloud, we all tensed and even Vincent's hand instinctively went towards his gun in preparation to attack or defend, whichever came first. Rufus, though, held up his hands.

"Please, we're not here for a fight. I'm only here to see…" he said in a neutral tone. Even though his eyes were hidden by the blanket he wore I could feel them on me. Beside him Reno smirked with his hands behind his head casually, where the other Turks remained as stoic as ever, just flanking their employer, even as he came forward.

"It's been a while, Kage" Rufus commented in a low pleasantry. Scoffing under my breath, I took a step back as he got too close for my liking, making him stop instantly. He may have had a hand in stopping Kadaj, but there was no doubting that it was only for his own benefit. After all he had done over the years; his crimes were too much to be so easily forgiven. Though none of them were against me, I still did not trust him.

"It has, though not long enough. What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly. To my vexation he had the nerve to tilt his head up enough for me to see what was meant to be a wounded expression on his face.

"I heard from Cloud you were around. Kage, I mean you harm. You know that. I'm only here because I thought, when the time came, you may need a little help in explaining" Rufus said, gesturing openly to my revealed appearance. Growling under my breath, I strode forward and leaned down, getting right in his face while reaching out and swiping the blanket from him so that I could look him in the eyes.

"And what benefit would that have for you?" I snarled, ignoring the fact that Tseng was coming up on me. Rufus stopped him, anyway, with a swift flick of his hand.

"None whatsoever, which is why I am here" he said firmly, and just as I was about to snarl again I felt a hand on my shoulder; Vincent's. I hadn't even sensed him come up beside me, or seen him move.

"Kage, leave him. He's helped us this far…" Cloud's voice spoke instead. His voice was calm, but I knew he was just as cautious of Shinra's presence.

"My crimes were never against you, Kage. You helped me once. I'm here to help you in return" Rufus added, just barely above a whisper, so I doubted anyone but those with exceptional hearing would have caught it.

Slowly I moved back and stood tall again, noting that Vincent had yet to release my shoulder, at least until I let out a low huff and moved to sit back in my seat. Slowly, one by one, everyone started to relax a bit again, while the Turks found themselves somewhere to sit. Surprisingly Vincent stayed by my side, probably just in case Rufus did decide to try anything. Now that the stage was once again set, attention focused on me.

**Narrator's POV**

Tifa had not offered any of the new arrivals a drink, but that did not matter. Reno, being his usual self, went behind the bar and took the task in hand regardless. Soon he came back with his hands full of glasses and passed them out to his comrades and his boss before settling down again.

"So, spill. What the heck are you?" he asked in his usual abrasive manner, and was quickly reprimanded by Elena as she swatted his arm. Ignoring Reno's grumbles that followed, Kage reached up to lightly scratch behind one ear, before she glanced at each member of Avalanche in turn. It was when her eyes landed last on Vincent and he gave a small nod that she briefly closed her eyes and when she opened them they showed her determination. Around her she could feel a familiar presence, one that was reassuring and supportive… Zack.

"Let me start by saying that my… condition is not something I was made into. This is what I was born as, but even so it is not by nature's design. Decades ago humanoid wolves – werewolves – were a prominent race in certain parts of the world. They remained hidden from humanity as much as possible, but now and then they would become known due to the fact that the only way they could continue the species was to…"

"Bite people?" Yuffie interrupted with a horrified expression. Instantly Kage turned a glare on the girl, while Cid clapped a hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"That is mere legend" Shinra butted in himself, though Kage didn't mind it from him. His explanation would give her time to calm herself again. "Werewolves could not bite people to turn them. The venom in their bite was too strong and killed instantly. They would bite only while hunting. The only way they could continue their race was to 'mate' with a human. Then the child would be born a werewolf as well"

"Also contrary to legend, werewolves were not either male or female, nor did their wolf form come and go with the phases of the moon" Kage continued on, no longer glaring at the ninja girl. "Werewolves were only ever female, hence why all offspring were born as werewolves themselves. But their ability to shift between forms was completely under their own control. Their strength did increase or decrease during the full and new moons, but that is the only thing even close to the tales about them"

Taking a moment to gather thoughts again and to sip her drink, Kage stared down at the liquid in her glass for a few seconds.

"Well, not the only thing. The other truth is that werewolves can live for endless amounts of time, are immune to poisons or illness, run faster than average and heal at a rapid rate. That doesn't mean they are immortal, though. They can be killed; it just takes quite a bit to do so with their recovery rate"

"Ok, we get it, you're a werewolf" Reno scoffed. "Some werewolf, though, since you have obvious scars on you. 'Rapid recovery rate' my foot!"

"Reno!" Rude chided him, as it was clear that Kage was reaching the end of her limit for interruptions.

"Keep pushing me, boy, and we'll see how fast you can recover" she snarled while lifting a hand and threateningly cracking her knuckles as she flexed her fingers. After Reno visibly gulped and shrank back, she smirked. "As I thought. Now shut up and listen, I will not tolerate being interrupted again. Do so, and I won't continue next time. Anyway, decades ago scientists began to take a particular interest in the abilities of werewolves and so set out to capture them and use them for their experiments…"

Immediately as she said that Kage felt Vincent go rigid beside her and she knew that this would be a particularly sore subject for him. Even if she didn't know the particulars, she could sense it all too well. Glancing up at him, their eyes met for an instant at which time they could see each other's pain, one that ran much deeper than just their physical appearances. Neither had become what they were willingly and both knew the price of being different. But Kage's eyes then flicked to Rufus and her eyes became steely.

"Many werewolves were captured by the Shinra Company and used against their will. They were tortured, mutilated, experimented on and then discarded when their purpose was served. The humans had no clue what was happening until they too began to be taken in to use alongside in the experiments. They wished to be able to create a new race of werewolf, one that could be controlled and had none of the weakness the living race already possessed. But this came at a price. They very quickly were using up their 'supply' of werewolves, since they were killing them faster than new offspring could be born. Sensing the nearing end of her people one of the original werewolves – the only remaining pureblood – offered herself to Shinra on the condition that her people would no longer suffer. Being a pure blood she could withstand far more of their experiments than those who were born of mixed blood"

Here Kage paused, seeming to be unsure of how to say what came next. Seeing her uncertainty Rufus sighed and took it on himself to continue for a while.

"Shinra Company accepted the werewolf's offer. They weren't about to give up the chance to work with a pure blood, because surely that would produce far better results. The initial experiment was to try and take a werewolf's blood and combine it with that of a human's. But the effects were the same as though the humans had been bitten; the subjects died instantly as the venom attacked their blood cells. So then they moved onto a new tactic…"

"Placing a werewolf into a human host"

**Vincent's POV**

Everyone looked to Kage in shock. Not because she had suddenly spoken again, but because it was not exactly her who had. Her eyes had gone from nearly all silver with red, to nearly all red with silver and her wolf features were far more prominent. As she looked around at each of us in turn, I felt Chaos within me stir as her eyes again met mine. This wasn't Kage.

"I am Lyca. I was the one who sacrificed myself in order to save my people… Not that it did any good. They were later wiped out in the war, so now I am the last of my kind, though I am no longer even myself"

"Kage is your host" I muttered, realisation dawning. That's why Kage still had relatively human features, with only the addition of ears, tail and claws.

"Yes, and has been since the time of her birth. Eventually the Shinra scientists found the key to extracting my… soul I suppose you call it, and placing within a human – female – host. Thus the human gained all of my abilities, as well as the ability to transform at will to either a werewolf, or full wolf. Kage's grandmother was my original host and an employee of Shinra. At the time none were aware the flaw the experiment would have, which was why they allowed her to live her life as normal, without being under observation. They thought they had it perfect"

"What flaw?" Tifa asked curiously. Never once had Lyca taken her eyes off me, nor I her. I couldn't. Something drew me in and compelled me to keep the gaze, until she finally blinked and looked away to Cloud and the others. At that point I unnoticeably shook myself. What was that about?

"That when my host if with child, my soul will transfer to that child; always a female, as is the werewolf way. And when that child is born… The mother loses her life the instant the cord is cut. At that moment my power is taken from them completely and it is a strain that the body cannot handle. Kage's grandfather did not realise this was the cause at the time of her mother's birth, since death at child birth is not uncommon among humans. It wasn't until her mother also died after birthing Kage that it became apparent what was happening. It is not easy for Kage to talk about this matter herself, which is why I took over. But I will let her explain the rest to you"

With fascination we all watched as her eyes literally switched back their colours and her features retracted to what they were in her dormant form. Seeing her sway a little, I placed a hand on her shoulder, not realising until after that it was my claws resting on her. Before I could yank my hand back, though, Kage smiled up at me slightly and I couldn't bring myself to. Her ready acceptance of my oddities was refreshing.

"After my mother died, my father soon followed; overcome with his grief. He lasted as long as he could, for me, but it was too much for him in the end to be without her. I don't begrudge him that and I know he didn't blame me for what happened. Before he passed he gave me his guns that he had used during his time as a hired assassin. I was five at the time. After that I wandered for a bit alone… Until I was found a year later by Hojo…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Pain of an Eternity 10**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Kage's POV**

The instant the name left my lips I felt Vincent take his hand from my shoulder like he had been scolded, even taking a step back while his face darkened and became even more hidden beneath the high collar of his cloak. Everyone else looked at me warily as well, except Rufus, who was keeping silent now while staring down at his drink. It was impossible to read his thoughts.

"They didn't have enough data. Since they had allowed my grandmother to live her life, they didn't know the reason why the host would die when Lyca was passed on. It would be understandable had they lived beyond the natural years of a human, but neither my grandmother nor my mother were any older than their early 20s. He wanted to know why, wanted to find the 'cure'. So he captured me and held me in one of his labs. I can't remember exactly how many years it was. I underwent as many experiments as he could put me through without killing me. But he grew increasingly frustrated when he couldn't find what he wanted. So, he tried to have me… disposed of"

"That's when I found out. I knew nothing of the Lyca project until then" Rufus added in, looking to Kage, then to Avalanche. "I was selfish at that time and I wanted to see what she could do, rather than just kill her off. So I had her face off against anyone who was brave enough. Turks, members of SOLDIER, assassins… She beat them all, and while still so young. But it was clearly pushing her towards the brink of insanity so in the end I ordered an end to it. But by then Hojo had found his interest again"

"'The ultimate warrior' is what he came to call me" I hissed, clenching my fists tight enough that my claws dug into the flesh of my palms, drawing blood. I didn't even notice until I hear Marlene gasp and felt her hands on mine, uncurling them and pressing a couple of handkerchiefs to both. Smiling softly, I thanked her in a whisper and lightly grasped her hands in mind as she held the handkerchiefs in place. When she smiled up at me I felt more confident and continued my story.

"I went through another year of being experimented on at his leisure, until he again got bored with me. Nothing he tried worked, so he discarded me. By that time I was more than aware of what I was and it scared me. I spent a lot of time in hiding and scavenging for food. Until I was found by a SOLDIER"

"Zack…" Cloud muttered, to which I nodded with a small smile.

"There are quite a few details in between, but I will spare you those, since they are not of importance. The point is that Zack got me back on my feet and became a good friend. I was devastated when I learned of his death. Since the day we parted I have been constantly on the move from one place to another. I generally stay as long as I can, until I'm found out and chased away. It happens a lot"

"So, may I ask…? If you can heal so damn well, what's with the scar over your eye?" Cid asked, and unlike when Reno pointed it out I actually chuckled and blinked only my left eye.

"These? They're my own doing. When I figured out what I was, and what was being done to me because of it, I panicked. As a result I ended up transforming into my werewolf form for the first time and scratched my eye by mistake. Turns out I can heal from just about anything without a scar, except my own claws"

This revelation caused a few of the Avalanche members to start laughing, which I joined in. After all, one could only laugh at something like that. The one scar I had, and it was my own doing. Irony at its best.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" Elena spoke up when they all calmed down and I tilted my head as for a moment I actually had to pause and think.

"I stopped aging physically when I was 26. But I've been around for so long… I would say that in actuality I'd be more accurately about 52"

"Damn! You look good for an old lady!" Reno whistled, making me raise an eyebrow at him. This time, though, I wasn't offended.

"Werewolves don't age like regular humans, remember" I said, knowing he would have likely forgotten that. The corresponding 'oh, yeah' confirmed my theory.

**Cloud's POV**

Everything made more sense now. Why Zack had told me to trust Kage and why she had seemed so familiar somehow. I remember now that he had once told me of a woman he had found on the brink of starvation. That woman had been Kage. But one thing did still bother me.

"When I mentioned your name to Rufus before he called you a unique woman and his tone led me to believe the two of you got along…" I said slowly, not sure how either of them would react. While Shinra grinned, Kage scoffed.

"Not quite. I'll admit that at one point I may have saved him… But only because I believe in giving people a second chance" she grumbled, and I got the distinct feeling that she was questioning her moral standing as far as Shinra was concerned. But, considering what he had done to 'help' us against Kadaj, her saving him can't have been all of a bad thing.

"So what happens now?" Cid asked casually as he downed the last of his drink. "We know all about you and frankly speaking, while it's one hell of a story, I can't see any reason why we should kick you out on the streets for it. I'm all for you stayin', if you're comfortable enough to"

"I agree. You've helped us even when you didn't have to and you looked after the children" Tifa said with a bright smile and I had to smirk a little. She had a soft spot for people who got along with Marlene and Denzel. "We have room to spare here, so you would be welcome to stay. Right, Cloud?"

I nodded my agreement silent while meeting Kage square in the eyes. She looked genuinely surprised and I guess I could understand why. 52 years of being shunned as a freak would do that to anyone.

"I like you, lass. You're honest, you're fast and you sure can fight. I vote you stay~!" Cait Sith cried merrily, making Red glare at him for once again bounding on his head. But the bigger cat smiled to show he supported her, and Barret gave her the thumbs up. There was no need to even ask Marlene and Denzel, they were already glued to her legs, asking her silently to stay through pleading puppy eyes. The only two who hadn't said anything were Vincent and Yuffie… though the latter didn't last long in silence.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for her help, but come on! She's a werewolf! How do we know she won't suddenly go crazy and attack people? She said herself she's gone berserk before!"

"Yuffie!" Tifa scolded the girl with a slight glare, but Kage spoke softly.

"It's alright, Tifa. She's right, I am dangerous. I always will be" she said, and then smiled. "I'm not sure if it would be a good idea for me to stay… Not permanently. I'm wild; I like to stretch my legs. But if you are certain that you are comfortable enough with me around, then I will stay for a while, then come back and visit often"

"Well, now that's all settled, we will be off. I'm sure we will be seeing you again soon" Rufus said, and only just then did we notice that they had all got up and moved to the door. Without further word, they left, closing the door quite loudly behind them.

"Good riddance" Barret huffed, then slapped his hand on the table and got to his feet. "Anyway, I say now we get on with the celebration! We have more to drink to, now, victory and a new member of Avalanche!"

"I think you're jumping the gun, Barret. We haven't asked her that much yet" I chuckled, but then I turned to Kage. "I won't bother telling you who we are, I'm sure Zack has already told you. But we all would be honoured if you would join the team. You've fought with us and you've protected many of us. Avalanche would welcome you, if you will accept"

**Narrator's POV**

So it was that by the end of the day Kage had officially become a member of Avalanche, having the tell-tale red ribbon tied around her left bicep and posing with the rest for a group photo. Since she had finished telling them of her past, they had done nothing but drink, party and ask her more questions about her adventures. The only one that hadn't spoken to her since was Vincent. In fact, he had distanced himself since she had mentioned Hojo. Half way through the celebration she had looked up to the corner where had been standing to find him gone. Concerned that perhaps something she had said had upset him, she asked Tifa.

"Hojo… was the scientist responsible for Vincent's current 'condition', as well, but that's only half of it. It's probably best if he was the one to tell you, but I wouldn't press him. His past is still quite painful for him"

Nodding in understanding, Kage eventually had to excuse herself so that she could get some air, but also so that she could get away from the loud shouts of a tipsy Yuffie and a drunken Barret trying to sing off key. The whole night she hadn't put her gloves or coat back on, so she took them upstairs to set them on her bed… It was then that she spotted Vincent sitting on the roof opposite Seventh Heaven. Watching him for a moment, she then sighed when he met her gaze and narrowed his eyes. Not about to let the matter go, she opened the window and stepped out, easily jumping from there to the rooftop beside them.

Now no longer looking at her, Vincent was staring out at the horizon, but as Kage lowered herself to sit a short distance from him he spoke quietly.

"What did he do to you? Hojo"

Both surprised and not at the question, Kage shook her head to show she would rather not answer.

"I've tried to forget. Time and again, I've tried to bury the memories too deep to remember them. But I can tell you that he left his mark" she said just as quietly, then flicked her ears back as some of the memories surfaced unbidden, making her curl in on herself slightly.

"I'm sorry" Vincent said, now looking directly at her. Reaching out, he laid a hand on her back until she slowly relaxed and uncurled, at which point he drew his hand back again.

"It's alright"

Silence followed this small interaction for a while, Vincent still looking at the woman beside him. In some ways he wasn't really seeing her, but he did note that her fur looked to be quite soft, not as bristly as a normal wolf's fur and the way her ears flicked told him she was listening to something only she could hear.

"Yuffie's passed out at last" she muttered eventually, causing him to chuckle. Of course, that wouldn't surprise him.

"This will start getting quiet now, then" he muttered, and then looked up at the moon. "What will you do now? You said you would stay a little while. How long would that be?"

"I really don't know" Kage said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pain of an Eternity 11**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Vincent's POV**

Kage and I stayed up far longer than any of the others, just talking occasionally on the rooftop about anything that we though were safe ground. It was during this that I found that she had no memory or knowledge of her origins, only that originally her hair had been black at birth, but then had turned silver gradually over the years until she had ceased aging. This made me wonder if the experiments Hojo had preformed on her hand something to do with it. One thing was for certain; my hatred of the Shinra scientist was now greater than ever. Even if he hadn't been the originator behind Kage's condition, he had been the cause of her suffering for too long. Hearing the entirety of what she had told us made me want to protect her just as much as I would Tifa or Cid. I was glad she accepted to be a part of Avalanche. We may all go our separate ways, but we were never too far to be called to help and I got the feeling that there was more to the story than Kage even knew herself. Something Shinra knew, but wouldn't tell.

"Vincent?"

Kage's voice broke me from my rampaging thoughts eventually and I turned my eyes to her to let her know that I was listening now. When she realised I hadn't been paying attention until then, she chuckled.

"I asked if you were alright. You seem troubled" she repeated and I instantly looked away. I felt as though those eyes of hers could see into my very soul. Perhaps they could. Who knew what a werewolves abilities were.

"Just lost in though" I stated simply, not wishing to reveal any more than that. She obviously sensed this, because she asked nothing else.

In the end, though, my own curiosity for the better of me as the question that had been burning in my mind came forward.

"Did you… ever see anyone else besides Hojo while you were held captive?"

"It's hard to remember. I was either in a tube of barely transparent liquid, or on a table blindfolded" Kage muttered. "But I do remember someone else from time to time. A woman… She had a very gentle voice and would reassure me that it wouldn't hurt or that it would be over soon. Another scientist in pristine white lab coat that I never believed for a second"

Lucrecia. There is no other that it could have been, if they were present during any of Hojo's experiments. He wouldn't allow anyone but her, and even then she was only allowed if it would be of benefit to him. But surely she couldn't have had anything to do with it directly. Then again, after what she did to her only child…

"This bothers you" Kage's voice again broke me from my thoughts. Turning to face her fully now, I met her multi coloured eyes and found I couldn't keep the whole truth from her on this matter.

"Yes, though it shouldn't surprise me, I suppose" I muttered, knowing my internal struggle much show to some extent. "The woman… I knew her, at one time. I was her bodyguard when I was a Turk"

"I thought there was something familiar about the way you hold your gun" The woman chuckled. Not exactly the reaction I was expecting, which she obviously knew from my expression because she smiled a bit more. "What? Did you think I was going to get upset that you knew her? Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to give you the cold shoulder for being her bodyguard at one time"

**Kage's POV**

Spending a few short seconds chuckling at Vincent's expense, I finally managed to calm myself down enough that I could put on a serious tone, or at least as serious as the situation called for.

"I don't believe in the whole guilty by association theory. In some respects it works, in others its complete folly" I stated firmly. "You're too hard on yourself, Vincent. I know this is much like the pot calling the kettle black, but you needn't take the burden of every mistake upon yourself. Whatever else we may be, we're still human besides"

Minutes seemed like hours after that as we sat in silence once again, as Vincent let my words sink in. It was a comfortable silence, though, in which we both just looked up at the moon while lost in our own mind, until I heard a faint whispering in my mind and I huffed in amusement.

"Something amuses you?"

Glancing to the owner of that wonderfully deep voice, I smiled crookedly as I tilted my head slightly.

"Matter of fact, yes. I just heard Zack… He said that this is the most he has ever heard me talk to anyone who wasn't him. I suppose he is right. I find you incredibly easy to talk to"

Hearing a crash and some shouts, both of our heads whipped to the right, but when we saw that it was only some drunkards tripping over rubble we relaxed. However, it made me sigh and twitch an ear in irritation.

"I have no doubt that Rufus will eventually replace that hideous monument that Sin destroyed. So no need to worry about cleanup" I scoffed, and could see the amusement in Vincent's face as well. "But I do want to do something for Tifa and Cloud in return for what they have done for me"

"Hm?"

"For allowing me to stay here and not tossing me to the wind before listening to me" I elaborated. "True Cloud attacked me when we first met, but that was in self defence, so I can't fault him for that. I just don't know what I could do…"

"I might know" Vincent said after a brief pause and abruptly he got to his feet and looked back down at me. "Follow me"

Curious about his idea, I also got up and jumped from the roof where we had been sitting for the past few hours. At first I thought we would be walking somewhere close, but when we reached the edge of the city he looked at me, then transformed and sped off.

"Thanks for the warning…" I muttered, but wasted no time in running after him in my wolf form.

Thankfully I was able to follow him easily until we reached the ruins of Midgar, where he was waiting for me. Transforming back, I once again followed in silence until we came to a now familiar area.

"The church?" I asked in barely above a whisper, looking at Vincent questioningly. Then it clicked in my mind. This was somewhere that was special to Cloud and to the others as well. "I see. Yes, this will do nicely. Thank you"

"Do you… need help?" Vincent asked, surprising me once again. Looking around, I decided it was really a bit too much of a job for just me, even with my abilities, so I nodded.

"I wouldn't mind a hand, if you're sure you don't mind. I don't even really know where to start" I said sheepishly, and so it was that he and I joined forces to restore the church as a – hopefully – pleasant repayment to Cloud, as well as the other members of Avalanche.

**Narrator's POV**

"Has anyone seen Kage?" Tifa asked suddenly, five days after the battle against Kadaj and his brothers. Things had all but gone back to being business as usual, only everyone decided to stick around Seventh Heaven for a while to catch up and relax for a bit. In that time even those of Avalanche who had at first been wary of Kage had some to be a little more tolerant of her presence, though Yuffie still took every chance possible to try and find out a little more dirt about her past. There was just something about the woman that she didn't trust.

"No. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her at all today or much at all recently. Only after sundown" Cloud said thoughtfully as he looked up from sharpening his blade. Setting it aside, he set his full attention on Tifa as the woman suddenly looked worried.

"Do you think she's avoiding us because she thinks we still don't accept her?"

"What the hell, why would she think that?" Cid broke in as he gnawed the end of his cigar. "Just because we don't let her in on every single little detail of our lives or doings. You worry too much, woman. If she were that worried, she wouldn't still be here"

"She has been acting rather secretive lately, though. And that man in the red cloak always seems to disappear as well" Marlene said from the floor, where and Denzel were once again drawing.

"That's normal for him, my girl, though I will admit that I see them spending a fair amount of time together when they are around. They seem to do an awful lot of talking, for ones so silent" Barret commented.

"They do share a somewhat similar past. Vincent was a victim of Hojo's insanity, as was Kage. I would say that in each other they find some kind of comfort, knowing that they understand each other's trials"

"You know, Red, sometimes you make far too much sense" Cid grumbled, just as the door to the bar opened.

"Speak of the devils. Just where have you two been?" Cait Sith asked in his usual purring tone, alerting everyone to the arrival of their missing friends.

"Your concern for our whereabouts is overwhelming" Kage said with a roll of her eyes before she dropped herself onto a bar stool and downed a nearby glass of water within a few gulps. Vincent, meanwhile, leaned against the wall in his usual manner, waiting for her to reveal her news. Their project was complete at last, and though normally he was not a fan of prolonged manual labour, in the time that they had been working together on this he had come to know more about Kage than just what she had told the others. Like how they had yet to see her true form and that during a full moon she couldn't sleep, but during the new moon could barely wake up. Also that a werewolf only ever has one true mate and that the bond between such a pair would be eternal once established. So far Lyca had yet to find her mate; Kage's father had been love and husband to her mother only, not to Lyca. It made him wonder what would happen if ever the host were to fall for one man and then Lyca were to find her mate in another. But he hadn't actually asked, because that would have been too much of an invasion to her privacy. Vincent did discover, though, that once comfortable, Kage could be quite the relaxed and talkative person, and very pleasant to be around.

"Well, are you going to actually answer the question, or do we have to haul it out of you?" Cid asked of Kage and Vincent watched in silent amusement as she simply hummed and seemed to internally debate the idea in her mind. She was winding the man up again, something else he had discovered she quite enjoyed doing.

"Alright, alright" she said eventually, holding up her hands in defeat when Marlene turned the puppy eyes on her, curiosity now taking hold of the entire group. "I won't tell you, but I'll show you what we've been doing. You'll need transport, though. We're heading to Midgar…"

**Vincent's POV**

While we were waiting for everyone to get themselves ready, I noticed that Kage was looking a little on edge. It was subtle, one would have to look at her quite closely to realise it, but after five days of seeing her relaxed it was easy for me to pick up on.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, looking at her from the corner of my eye. At my question one of her ears twitched and I knew then that not only was something bothering her, but that she wasn't really going to tell me.

"I'm just hoping that they actually do like this. That they won't see it as an invasion of space that I had no right to tamper with" she replied, but her tone was cagy and I knew it wasn't what was really on her mind. Not the entirety of it, anyway. Her hand seemed to be twitching further backwards, towards one of her guns. I wondered if she was even aware of this herself.

"You should not worry about such things. They will not" I countered, then turned to face her fully. "But that's not what's really on your mind, is it. If that were all, you would have just said so. You wouldn't be avoiding looking at me right now, either"

At that, silver and red eyes met my own and I saw in them a fear that was similar to that which had been present on her first revealing herself to us, but it was far deeper and I was instantly more concerned.

"Kage… Tell me" I insisted firmly, catching her wrist when her hand came close to gripping her gun for real this time. At the contact I felt as though something in my mind clicked, but I ignored it and waited as Kage slowly opened her mouth to tell me… when we were interrupted untimely by Cid's impatient call.

"We should go"


	12. Chapter 12

**Pain of an Eternity 12**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Narrator's POV**

Following their little moment, Kage kept her distance a little from Vincent as they exited Seventh Heaven. All but Cloud and Tifa had loaded themselves onto a truck being driven by Barret, the former two mounting Cloud's bike in order to travel. Seeing them all ready, Kage nodded.

"Follow me, and try to keep up" she said with a smirk, before transforming and taking off. Watching her go for a moment with a slight frown on his face, Vincent was broken from his thoughts at the sound of engines and without wasting another second he also transformed and took off, all of them racing to reach Midgar first. In the end he was the victor with Kage coming in a close second and while they waited at the edge, he approached her again.

"Someone is after you" he stated, rather than asked. After seeing how her eyes kept roaming to take in her surroundings, her ears twitched to take in every sound and her hand kept flexing as if ready to draw her gun he was certain of this. As she let out a slow breath and allowed her eyes to close briefly, Kage shook her head slowly, though not in denial. Only in pained acceptance.

"No hiding anything from you is there," she muttered softly, looking at the man from the corner of her eyes. When he didn't answer, but just continued to look at her expectantly, she sighed heavily. "You are right. There is someone after me. They have been for some time. I thought it would take longer than this, but I knew they would find me eventually. That was why I said I would only stay for a short time. They are catching up"

"Who are they?" Vincent pressed further. Normally he would not when Kage so obviously did not want to talk about something, but he couldn't stomach the thought of someone being after her and her having to face them alone. Something within him just couldn't take even the mere thought of it.

"Vincent, please, enough" Kage said sharply as she looked him in the eye finally, her own expression guarded. "I have said more than enough already. I will not let you get involved in this"

"I think I'm already involved, don't you" Was his calm reply, but before Kage could say anything further the other members of Avalanche finally arrived and the matter was closed, at least as far as she was concerned. Sparing Vincent one last look that told him as much, she then plastered on a smile as Marlene and Denzel ran up to her, laughing when they started asking at the same time what and where the surprise was.

"Alright, calm down! Follow me..." she chuckled, motioning for the adults to follow also. Letting her pass with the children, Vincent hung back a bit until he could fall into step with Cloud. None heard, or even knew; that there was a silent conversation shared between them, as Kage's focus was all on the children who were gently tugging at her hands in their excitement.

"You're sure about this?" Cloud asked softly, looking from Vincent to Kage and back with a swift flick of his eyes. It was enough of a look to tell him that the woman was, indeed, a bit more tense than usual.

"Yes"

Frowning, Cloud looked straight ahead while in thought. Kage had encountered danger throughout her life, and had faced down Bahamut-Sin as if it were child's play. None of it had seemed to faze her from what he could tell, aside from leaving a few bitter scars emotionally. But now, whoever or whatever it was that was coming after her had her so on edge that even Vincent was feeling the need to step in. She was running from something, that much was clear, but Cloud had also been doing that for the past two years and he knew what it could do to a person. Even if she was only doing it to protect others, they were no ordinary people. So it was agreed that Vincent and Cloud both would keep an eye on her and if she tried to leave – when she tried to leave – they would step in. They may not have known her long and may not know all there was to know about her, but that was just how Avalanche worked. If one was in trouble, the others wouldn't just stand by to watch. That was just something that Kage would have to learn, one way or another.

**Tifa's POV**

I didn't know what was going on, but as we approached the old church I turned to ask Vincent why Kage had brought us here, but I saw that he was back talking with Cloud. Raising an eyebrow curiously, I was about to fall back to ask what they were talking about when my eyes met Cloud's and he shook his head slightly. Obviously it was something that couldn't be discussed now, so I let it go and instead turned my attention back ahead as we all came to a halt and Vincent went to stand back by Kage, as he tended to do a lot these days. Inwardly I smiled. It was obvious there was a connection between the two which had been progressively growing stronger, but whether either of them was aware of it was another matter. Shaking away those thoughts, though, I paid attention as Cloud came to my side and looked up at the church quizzically.

"Alright, so what's this about? Why have you brought us back here?" he asked quietly and Kage slowly began to smile.

"This is just my way of saying thank you. I wasn't sure at first what I could do, but I hope that this says it enough," she said softly before reaching behind her and pushing the doors open. As she stepped aside we all hung back to allow Cloud to go in first, since her gaze was trained on him and obviously indicating that he should go first. Confused at first by his sharp intact of breath, I followed shortly after and then saw why he was rooted to the spot.

"Zack was always a dear friend to me, so this is as much for him as well. My way of showing my gratitude to all of you and to give you somewhere you can come and truly feel connected with them once again" Kage said softly as she hung back at the doorway with Vincent, who was vaguely smiling as we all stood in awe of the sight before us.

The church had been completely restored, but not so much that it wasn't recognisable. All the damage that had been caused by the fights with Loz and Kadaj, as well as the decay of other battle and time, had been repaired to restore the walls, windows, roof and pews to their proper glory; cleaned to make them look as though they were new. At the head of the church the flowers were preserved in a special section, quartered off by a low wall and a gate for access. The pool, as well, had been kept but now was housed properly and made to look as though it were there all along, with steps to take down into it. And there, painted on the wall, was a perfect life size portrait of Aerith smiling down on us all, with Zack standing slightly off to the side with his signature smirk. They looked so lifelike that I could have sworn they were really there with us. While it still looked the same as it had for so long on the outside, blending in with the rubble of Midgar, the church was now once again glorious on the inside and a true monument to all that it meant to us, as well as many others.

"We weren't alone in doing this place up" Kage said after a while, her voice not to loud as she didn't want to break the moment. If anything, it was even more like a pack song with how soft it was. "When they discovered what we had planned, Aerith and Zack guided us, giving a few suggestions along the way. I hope this can be just another way for you to feel connected to them still. I'm sorry, though, that I can't restore the whole thing. The inside we could do without being noticed, but it would have been a bit noticeable from the outside…"

**Vincent's POV**

Before she could continue, Cloud had sharply turned around and began marching towards her, his expression unreadable. At first I was worried that perhaps he thought Kage had overstepped the line and invaded on something that was not hers to invade upon. It seems some of our friends shared my thoughts since they looked ready to jump in the closer Cloud got. But then he surprised us all by marching right up to Kage and instead of yelling, stepped right out of his normal character and hugged the woman tightly. For a moment Kage stood dumbstruck, but then we all heard Cloud's muttered words and I saw Tifa's eyes tear up, along with Barret's, as Kage smiled and returned the embrace slowly.

"Thank you" Cloud breathed sincerely, and I hid a small smile behind the collar of my cloak. I knew that this would be a good idea. This church had been special in so many ways and the one place Cloud had found some little comfort in for so long. I could only imagine what seeing it restored meant to him. That was the cue the others needed, as well, as they all rushed in one by one, save Yuffie, to engulf Kage in a large group hug. Barret literally lifted her off her feet in his joy, while Marlene hugged her waist while crying silently in her jacket. All the while I just stood off to the side silently, until they had all calmed down enough that I would be seen by her, at which point I nodded in reassurance and she smiled in return.

Some time later we were all still in the church but everyone was doing their own thing. Marlene, Tifa and Denzel had gently picked some of the flowers and were now placing them in the water to float on the surface in an array of colours. Cait Sith and Red were curled up amongst said flowers dozing in a ray of sunshine, enjoying the tranquillity. Yuffie was sitting in a pew at the front, her eyes just staring off into nothing, her expression not able to be read, while Cid and Barret were walking around looking at the reconstructed architecture and muttering amongst themselves. I had a feeling they were looking for any fault they might be able to razz me about later. My attention was diverted back to Cloud and Kage, though, when I saw the woman frown slightly and looked to the floor. My guess was that he was confronting her about her over alert behaviour as well. I had faint hopes that he might have more luck than I did in getting some answers, but luck was not on my side, as usual. After what I assume were a few words of one syllable Kage got to her feet and walked from the church as naturally as she could so as not to alert the others. Though I kept my eyes on her as she left, I sensed Cloud come up beside me.

"No luck?" I muttered quietly and the man just shook his head with an almost inaudible sigh. "Whoever it is that is after her has managed to put her on edge enough that she won't even tell us even after all that she has already revealed"

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it" Cloud nodded in agreement, then went to spend some time with Tifa and the children. Seeing that no one else was taking notice, I slipped out of the church as well and easily found Kage perched atop a bit of rubble. Walking over, I leaned at its base and for a while neither of us said a word.

"You helped us when you knew only what Zack had told you and knew not if we would trust you" I began slowly, keeping my voice low. "Now you are a member of Avalanche, yet you won't say who it is that hunts you"

"Would you? The enemy you faced this time was one you had faced before and you knew could be defeated. It was one that you would have gone against, regardless of my presence. I helped because Zack asked, initially. I didn't expect…" Kage trailed off, looking out over the horizon. I could guess her words. She didn't expect to befriend us, to become one of us. Looking up, I saw her already gazing down at me, before she jumped down to be standing before me, but with her back facing me.

"I can't knowingly put any of you in danger, Vincent, least of all the children. I already have, just being here. To linger and longer is to almost certainly condemn you"

"I am already condemned," I argued.

"So you say. But I do not believe that for a minute" Kage refuted me easily, making my eyes narrow in silent question and her smirk slightly. "Let's talk no more on this. It will get us nowhere. I will not leave tonight. That would be cruel after giving them such a gift. But when the rest of you part ways, I will as well. It is no different, really"

Before I could say anything more, Marlene came running out of the church to pull Kage back inside, saying something about making a flower crown. As I watched them go I frowned.

'_There is a difference, Kage. We will not be running…'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Pain of an Eternity 13**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Kage's POV**

I knew that everyone was keeping an eye on me after our time at the church, just waiting for the day where I would pack up and leave. Honestly, I didn't want to. I had grown very fond of them all, except Yuffie, who seemed still not to trust me completely and was too loud most of the time. Even so, she had my respect, being as skilled a ninja and materia hunter that she was. But the time was drawing nearer to the day that I would _have_ to leave, or risk all of their lives. I know that they are perfectly capable of looking after themselves, but I would rather not being down on them trouble when there is no need. Despite the nagging feeling, I did hang around for as long as I could. I spent time with Marlene and Denzel playing, drawing or telling them stories of my less graphically horrific adventures. I spent time talking with Red XIII and Cait Sith about the deeper things in life, such as our purpose and the presence of the Lifestream. But most of my time was spent with Vincent, normally just sitting in silence or sharing the occasional words of comfort during times when our pasts were haunting us. I learned a bit more about him in those times, as he did about me. We were… growing closer. Closer than I had been to anyone since Zack and in many ways it frightened me just how easily I was able to open up to him. When we were just sharing each other's space and time, though, we trained together. He taught me some ways to handle a gun that I had never even thought of and in return I taught him a few free fighting moves I had developed over the years that benefited beings such as us. It was after one such training session that we were sitting together and taking some time to catch our breath when I hesitantly reached into one of the pouches of my belt and held out a small parcel to the man.

Naturally at first he looked at the parcel without any sign of taking it, nor any expression. I had become used to such mannerisms from him in general, but right now that blank look and stillness made me shift a little as my ears twitched awkwardly.

"I realised… The church was my way of saying thank you to Cloud and the others, but I hadn't really done anything to say as much to you. I didn't really know what I could do for you, so in the end I got you this. I hope it says enough…"

Without a word still, Vincent finally picked up the small parcel from my hand and began to unwrap it carefully. All the while I sat watching only from the corner of my eye, a bit nervous about what his reaction to the gift might be. When finally he had it open I saw his eyes widen. Inside the box was the latest model of cell phone, customised to fit his tastes with the Cerberus relief on the flip cover, matching the one that hung permanently from his gun.

"I remembered that you were seriously considering getting one, and then I saw it in a shop window when I was out with Tifa the other day. I asked them to put all the extras on it and I've already put everyone's numbers into it for you as well. Cloud gave me extras of people other than Avalanche he thought you might need"

Still the man said nothing, but he did look up at me slowly after about a minute longer. The look on his face was unreadable, even as he looked down at the phone and flipped it open, taking a moment to look through its contents. The tension for me was almost unbearable as I waited for him to say something, whether it be 'thank you' or pass the phone back to me and say he couldn't accept it. I still couldn't look at him directly, and had shut my eyes after a while wait him out. Thus it came as a surprise when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't have to do this," he said at first and I sighed under my breath, thinking that I knew what was coming next. "Thank you"

**Vincent's POV**

At first I didn't know what to think. It was true that I had been thinking about buying myself a phone recently. The battle with Kadaj had pointed out to me that having one might just be to my advantage. I hadn't ever expected, though, that someone might buy one for me, let alone that it would be Kage who would do so. I would expect it perhaps from Cloud or even Cid, but not from her and certainly not to be so precisely tailored to mirror my style. I was speechless and could only stare down at the small piece of technology without knowing what to say or think. I realised that I was taking too long to give any sort of reaction and so looked slowly back to her and after some hesitation placed my hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. When I spoke I could clearly see that she had misunderstood my words at first, so quickly added my thanks in a soft tone than I had first used. I don't know what brought me to my next move, I don't recall I was even thinking at the time, but I went as far to put my arm fully around her shoulders and bring her against me in a half embrace, my head coming to rest against hers for a short moment. Looking back, I think I was touched by how thoughtful a gift it was. To the others she had given something that meant something to them sentimentally, but I wasn't one who held much to heart these days, and so for her to think practically enough to get me a phone, even just remembering I was going to get one for myself… It meant more to me anything in that moment.

I could tell that Kage was shocked by my actions, since I felt her tense for a moment before slowly relaxing, a smile gracing her lips as she soon turned her head just enough to be able to look me in the eye. I hoped mine showed just how grateful I was, but if the shine in her eyes was anything to go by then I must have had the right expression.

"You're welcome," she said softly and for a while we simply stayed like that, until we both seemed to fully comprehend the position we were in and simultaneously pulled away. What surprised me then, though, was that there was no awkwardness around us after that, but more that we seemed to have found a new level to the bond that had been forming between us these past few weeks.

"I haven't set the tones or anything yet. I figured that was something you would want to do yourself," she continued on and I raised an eyebrow. A bit behind the times, there were some things that I was going to have to learn, apparently. The surprises were not yet over, though. Kage soon reached into the hidden pocket of her belt and pulled out a phone of her own, the same model as mine but differently customised. On hers was a wolf's head, slightly different to the one worn by Cloud, and its eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"When they found out I had bought you one Cloud and Tifa seemed to think I needed one as well. My number is already in your phone along with the others, and yours is in mine. They'd already done that much before they gave it to me"

"Hn. I expect they did"

Without further hesitation I slipped my new phone away in my pocket and then got to my feet. We had been training at the outskirts of Edge but now it was getting dark. While Cid, Barret and Yuffie tended to go and find somewhere to stay for themselves, I remained at Seventh Heaven along with Kage, Cait Sith and Red XIII. It had made things easier for me to come to know even more about the mysterious werewolf host… and her about me. Perhaps that was why I now saw her in a different light than I did before. In that time she had been among us I had seen a side the others hadn't. A softer, more open side in which her hopes and fears had come to break through her normal exterior had been shown to me and as a result I had become the same with her.

"It's time we head back," I said as I broke myself from my thoughts, in which time I had been looking out at the horizon blankly. But then, when I looked back at Kage, what I saw instantly put me on edge. Kage was on her feet; her ears perked high, the fur on her tail standing up and every muscle tense. As her fingers twitched in the now familiar manner she had when preparing to draw her gun.

"What is it?" I asked urgently, moving to her side swiftly and scanning the area myself. It was then I saw the shadows heading fast towards us. They were soldiers aboard hoverbikes, three driving, and three standing at the backs of the drives with long range riffles, prepared to fire. Since they were dressed all in black I couldn't make them out, but that didn't seem to matter to Kage.

"Vincent, go… RUN!"

**Kage's POV**

They found me. I knew they would. I had sensed them growing nearer as the days passed, but each time they got close they had seemed to disappear again. I had thought perhaps they couldn't locate me, that they might actually have given up when I didn't sense them at all for two days. But luck, it seems, is not on my side. They had just been waiting for their chance and now they were taking it.

"Kage…" Vincent started, about to step in front of me, his gun already drawn, but I shook my head and placed a hand on his gun arm.

"Vincent, please! We have to lead them away from Edge!" I insisted urgently. For a moment he still didn't move as he glared at the soldiers closing in on us, but then he nodded and put his gun back its holster. Without further word the both of us transformed and took off, of a like mind to head towards the Forgotten City. At least there none would be in harms way when the inevitable fight broke out. But there was more to it than that. I knew this was it. They had found me now, so once I was rid of this lot, I would have to leave, or risk the children, Tifa, Cloud… Vincent. It was bad enough he was caught up now. I wouldn't – couldn't – let him face danger for me any further than this. I'd seen others come and go, for such is the pain of living for centuries without an easy way to die. Vincent had that same pain, and had hidden away from the world to spare him for so long, where I had spent that same time running. But in the short weeks we'd spent talking and training, he'd become the one person who I would give my immortal existence to protect.

Eventually we came to the Forgotten City, the hum of the hoverbikes still within hearing range, but far enough away that we had time to prepare. Transforming back into my human form, I swiftly drew Existence's Bane and turned to face the direction they would be coming from. Hearing another gun being cocked just behind me, I grit my teeth and turned to look over my shoulder.

"Vincent… This isn't your fight. Please, leave while you can. I can handle them" I pleaded, literally, my voice layered with so many emotions that I couldn't even begin to name them all. My guards were lowering, the walls crumbled at the prospect of facing the people I'd spent so long trying to avoid. I knew he would be able to see this as his piercing red eyes scanned my face and sure enough, as soon as he saw my fear, he shook his head firmly and came to stand directly at my side, his gun raised ad his narrowed glare trained in the distance for the enemy to arrive.

"Forget it. I'm not leaving," he said firmly. When I opened my mouth to protest, he covered it gently with his golden claws. "No. I'm not losing anyone else"

Feeling my eyes widen in revelation, I reached up and took his hand away, showing him a small smile that was both sad and apologetic.

"I know. But I can't lose anyone else, either. Please, forgive me for this…" I muttered softly and before he could react I leaned in and kissed his cheek. One secret I hadn't told even him was that werewolves have many physical safe guards besides our claws. Once of which is a sedative they can produce within their breath, so as my lips pressed to his cheek I exhaled softly. The gas is strong enough to fell even the strongest of men, even those who host a greater power.

"Wha- Ka-ge…" Vincent's words came out slowly quieter and slurred as the sedative took effect and I caught him as he fell, gently setting him against a tree. Taking a moment, I looked him over and moved some hair form his face, a look of slight regret on my face.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, this time kissing his cheek without ulterior motive. "You'll see me again, Vincent Valentine. Sometime soon"

After that, I turned and without looking back, dashed to face my enemy alone, hoping that I hadn't just lied to the one man I had come to adore…


	14. Author's Note

**Pain of an Eternity – Author's Note**

Hello to all my readers, long term and new.

I'm not normally one for author's notes, but in this case I thought it best. Chapter 13 is the end to Pain of an Eternity, but not the end for Vincent and Kage, as you probably figured out. I do apologise that it has taken me so long to write even just this much, and if it seems like 13 chapters is too short, but life gets busy and inspiration / motivation can be sometimes hard to come by. I am grateful to all of you who have been with me from the beginning, though, and have continued reading. Thanks to all those who added this story as a favourite, as well. While I write mostly for my own benefit (to keep me sane), having supporters definitely helps to keep me going when at times I feel like I'm getting nowhere.

Anyway, as I was saying, I might add more chapters into Pain of an Eternity if any ideas of how to fill it out suddenly come to me. They may turn up in the story itself, or as side stories that focus on the relationship development of Vincent and Kage alone. In the meantime I will begin work on the sequel! Until then I hope you enjoyed reading this and I look forward to bringing you more soon.

~NZW7~


	15. Extra Chapters 1

**Pain of an Eternity – Extras**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Square**** Enix.**

**I do own Kage, Lyca and additional plot.**

**Vincent's POV**

I didn't know what to think. To find that there was another, still alive, who had also known the horrors of Hojo's insanity and survive had my mind going in a thousand different directions all at once, barely able to concentrate on a single thought, save one. I was certain that I had seen Kage before, during my time as a Turk. When I'd first met her in the Forgotten City there had been that flash of recognition, but I couldn't think where I had seen her before. Now, though, I could remember, just vaguely; a woman with silver hair and equally silver eyes dressed in a plain white gown. Mostly I had seen her only while she was being escorted from one room to another, but occasionally I would see her strapped to an upright examination table, or suspended within a liquid filled glass tube. I recall, at the times that I would see her like that, I had thoughts to free her, but my sense of duty had been too great and I had other, more personal worries at the time. If I had realised then what she was really going through, I wouldn't have ignored it so easily. Knowing this now my guilt was only greater and it was another sin atop those I already harboured. Kage, too, she was so… forgiving. To save the life of Shinra, who was responsible for her torture no matter how you looked at it. Even if she didn't trust him, she had granted him his life where she could have left him. I couldn't say that I would have done the same. But for all that she had done so, it was clear she was still wary around him, for she was tense right up until the moment he left, and even after. Then again, that could also be because Yuffie was still glaring at her and keeping a distance. Why, I didn't know, but was intrigued enough to want to find out. But I knew what was coming. As Tifa served out the drinks it was apparent that Barret, Cid and Yuffie would be quick to drink as much as possible. This meant that, if I wanted to talk to any one of them, I would have to be quick because I wasn't going to stay around and try to be talked into another of Cid's drinking games.

"Yuffie" I called to the girl, startling her slightly but certainly gaining her attention. Jerking my head slightly towards my usual corner, I waited until she had joined me, in the meantime casting my gaze out over the rest of Avalanche. Kage was sitting talking quietly with Cloud now. Of all of us, he was the one she seemed to trust the most so far. That only made sense, since they had both been so close to Zack.

"What's up, Vince?" Yuffie asked in her usual hyper manner and I cringed slightly at the nickname. Brushing it off, though, I looked at her sidelong.

"Kage?" I questioned simply, gathering that she would understand my question without me actually having to ask. Sure enough, the girl beside me glared slightly at the other woman and then sighed, shaking her head.

"I know… I shouldn't hold it against her. It's not her fault, but…" I looked at her curiously when she ran a hand over her face. "My father has told me stories. Before my time, or even his, the werewolves came to Wutai. I guess it was during the time they were looking for mates or something. There weren't many of them… but there were enough to wipe out several members of the Wusheng. We never saw the werewolves again, but none of us forgot. So I guess I just can't bring myself to fully trust her, you know? Even if it wasn't her, exactly, she's still one of them"

"At that time…" A new voice interrupted and we both looked to see that Kage was standing before us, though her eyes revealed that it wasn't Kage who was talking, but Lyca. While Yuffie shrank in against me, I just kept my eyes on the woman, willing her to explain.

"At that time the werewolf population was dwindling. It was during the time that Shinra was rounding up my people and we were on the brink of extinction. So we went in search of our mates. I was not there, but I heard of it later. Some of the younger werewolves had become so scared of what may become of them that they panicked when one of the Wusheng approached them, weapon in hand. They lashed out, without thinking, and from there it escalated. The older werewolves managed to drag the remaining young away and leave Wutai, but not before the damage had already been done"

"If you weren't there, how do you even know for certain that it was 'without thinking'? How can you be so sure that your people just weren't more vicious than you are willing to believe?" Yuffie snapped, and I had to admit it was a good question, if not asked in a very good manner. Looking at the girl, I slightly held an arm up. She had a habit of getting emotional very easily, and in such cases often lashing out. Lyca, though, seemed unperturbed about the outburst and simply refuted the suggestion.

"It would not be possible for my people to have lied to me. All werewolves are mildly telepathic and as a pure blood I could see into my people's minds even if they did not wish me to. I saw the truth and I do not lie, before you suggest that as another alternative"

Telepathy; I wondered then if they extended to beings that weren't werewolves as well, because I recalled Lyca arguing with the being in me. When her eyes directly met mine and she gave me a knowing look, I assumed the answer to be yes. Then her gaze turned back to Yuffie.

"I understand that the reason, however simple, makes little difference to the fact that the blood of your people was spilled by the claws of mine. But I hope that you can understand that the actions of these few were not the ways of the many. We were not mindless beasts and did not attack at random just because we felt like it. I am wild, but I am not a mindless beast"

With that, Lyca retreated and left in her place Kage, whose expression softened a bit more in looking at the Wutai girl.

"And nor am I. I may be host to a werewolf, but for the majority I am still human. I hope that, in time Yuffie, you can come to trust us"

The silence that followed was heavy with uncertainty and briefly my eyes flicked from one woman to the other. But then, Yuffie shook her head.

"That story has been told to me my whole life. I can't just forget… I—I can't… I can't trust you," she said firmly, and I frowned, about to speak, but as the warrior of Wutai turned to leave, she spoke once more over her shoulder. "At least not yet, I can't. Give me time, then maybe… I know you, Kage, are a good person. You, I trust"

"Yuffie…" I called again as the girl walked away, but she ignored me. Sighing, I saw Kage shaking her head. "She will come around"

"Oh, I'm sure she will. But it saddens me. That's just how it always is. I can find acceptance more often than Lyca can. Even with ears and a tail, people still seem to see me as human. It's when they realise who I am host to that they cast me out. Lyca blames herself so much already. I hate to have her bare more guilt on my behalf. Especially when she doesn't need to… It was not her fault I was born to be her host"

"What do you think your life would be life were you not?" I asked quietly, genuinely wanting to know. It was a question I often asked myself. If certain events hadn't occurred the way they had, who would I have become. I would be long dead either way, whether I had become the host of Chaos or not. Even now I couldn't figure out if dying that day would have been a mercy, or worse than my current condition.

"I would like to say my life would be easier, but I am no fool" Kage replied. "With a mother who was descendant of a Shinra employee and a father who was an assassin, I would have had many different people hounding my every step through my life. As it is now they left me alone, until most of my parent's old rivals, enemies or what have you, are dead, some by natural causes and some through their stupidity in coming after me anyway. I would like to think, though, that I might have had a better chance for a family of my own; that I would have more normal life of not always having to go place to place, but able to travel because I want to. Still, that's all just a dream. One I can never have"

The more I learned of his woman the more I became surprised and indeed was impressed. For even as she said this, her face showed no pain, though it was in her eyes and when I opened my mouth to question, she held up a hand.

"Please… No more. I say that much only because it is the truth. But I do not wish to put any more pain in Lyca's heart. She and I… We may have been brought together by force and against every fibre of our desire, but so it is that we are one and thus I care for her. Having lost my own mother, Lyca has done as much for me as she can in her place. She taught me many lesson as a child, brought me up from within my own mind after my father passed. I owe her much and I am grateful to her. She is as much a friend to me as anyone can be, despite all unfortunate circumstances"

Without words, I nodded in understanding. Unlike my own position, she was free to befriend the one she shared her body and mind with, where I had to suppress Chaos the majority of the time.

"I remember you," Kage spoke softly after a short pause. Glancing at me to see that I was still giving her my full attention, she continued. "There were times I could vaguely comprehend what was happening around me. Some times were clearer than others. I remember your voice, though. At the time you seemed to have much on your mind. Your voice was sad"

"I'm sorry," I said automatically, knowing that at the time she heard me was likely when I found out the truth about Lucrecia. When she looked at me curiously in surprise, I elaborated. "I could have saved you then. The first time I saw you. But I just… didn't"

Understanding dawned on Kage's face and for a moment her expression was blank, but eventually she shook her head and gave a half hearted smile.

"No, don't apologise. It's alright," she said as she looked down at the new drink in her hand that Barret had just shoved at her. "I didn't expect anyone to help me and to be honest I would have been more upset if you had. After all, how much trouble would you have been in then? It wouldn't have been worth it, for either of us, in the end. So really, you don't have to say sorry. Nothing about my life is your fault. Don't even think it"

After that, she was pulled away by Tifa, who wanted a chance to talk with Kage herself, though about what I have no idea. As it started to get louder the more Yuffie and the others drank, I took my leave, but only going as far as the rooftop next door. There, I could sit alone in my thoughts for a while and went over how easy it was for Kage to forgive me, when I hadn't even forgiven myself for so much. So when the time came that said woman found me again and came to sit beside me, I was no longer feeling the same unease I had been before. With just one sentence she had managed to gain my admiration and gratitude


End file.
